


【授权翻译】Who Wants to Live Forever 谁愿永生

by GlaireG, iLasasm



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A爆了的亚茨拉斐尔, M/M, 严重虐蛇警告, 他们爱着彼此, 充满保护欲的亚茨拉斐尔, 安全感, 折磨, 清水无差, 绑架, 老蛇需要一个抱抱, 虐心, 虐心 & Hurt/Comfort, 虐蛇, 过程曲折结局HE
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlaireG/pseuds/GlaireG, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLasasm/pseuds/iLasasm
Summary: 在那场不是天启的天启之后的几周里，一切总体上来说太平无事。没有恶魔在城市街道间进行鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪行动，也没有天使从天堂飞下来用他们愚蠢的大白翅膀忽扇人。然而随后，这平静被打破了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Who wants to live forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229611) by [SwordSoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordSoup/pseuds/SwordSoup). 



> Translators' Note:  
> This beautiful fic by Wiltingivy will be co-translated by ClaireG & @ilasasm. Our gratitude to the amazing author who created this breathtaking story.
> 
> 【作者的话】：  
> 我刚刚看完所有的《好兆头》剧集，现在在嗑原著，我完全上头了！  
> 我发现克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔的长篇同人不多，所以决定自己动手写一个。请做好心理准备迎接很多的刀和很多的糖啦。  
> 【翻译说明】- 合译，目前暂定由@ilasasm太太和我一人一章。如果喜欢的话请点会上方原链给作者点小心心喔，谢谢大家！

在那场不是天启的天启之后的几周里，一切总体上来说太平无事。

没有恶魔在城市街道间进行鬼鬼祟祟的跟踪行动，也没有天使从天堂飞下来用他们愚蠢的大白翅膀忽扇人。

然而随后，这平静被打破了。

这倒不是因为恶魔，也并不是因为天使。天启过去了一个月后，两边给克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔两人各自送了一封信，信上说允许他们继续不受打扰地留在地球上。这一休战协议达成得十分勉强。克劳利收到的那封信里充满了对亚茨拉斐尔的诋毁和辱骂 ——“ 死胖子 ” 和 “ 蠢基佬 ” 。这让他火冒三丈 —— 更何况，他对亚茨拉斐尔的爱并不是那样的。

好吧，那是在睁眼说瞎话，但是克劳利宁可收到天堂的祝福也不愿承认这一点。他知道亚茨拉斐尔无法回应他的爱，所以他也不会去自讨没趣，那不是他的风格。

亚茨拉斐尔的那封信也没好到哪里去 —— 虽然他的倒不至于那么粗俗。那封信的措辞仿佛是写给小孩子的一样，有些词全部用了大写字母，仿佛在向一个孩子强调他惹了多大的麻烦。

他们在读过那两封信的转天晚上一同将它们丢进了垃圾桶。亚茨拉斐尔离开了之后，克劳利还在上面放了把火。

然而他们小心维持的平静注定要被打破，就像世界迟早要毁灭一样 —— 尽管那毁灭的时日确实被他们推迟了。

这天崩地裂，摧心剖肝的一天开始得和每一个安宁的日子别无二致。

克劳利正睡在亚茨拉斐尔的沙发上，在睡梦中不安地扭动。像往常那样，他们又在痛饮和酒精带来的没那么尴尬的寂静中度过了前一个夜晚。亚茨拉斐尔正坐在书房里，拿着一只茶杯翻阅着一本亚当新寄给他的儿童故事书。他在等克劳利醒来。最近的这些日子里，每当克劳利不在或是沉入了睡眠，他总会觉得他的书店索然无味。不过克劳利很少会睡在他店里，他一般会抱怨书店的沙发糟糕透顶，然后阔步走进外面的黑暗中，开着他的宾利离开。

亚茨拉斐尔的阅读被客厅里传来的一丝微弱的哼声打断了。他把茶杯稳妥地放到远离书本的地方，然后匆匆走了出去。克劳利的半边身体垂到了沙发外面，在梦中皱着眉自言自语。

亚茨拉斐尔痛恨这景象。在往常，克劳利在睡梦中会显露出一种不谙世事的单纯，仿佛他又一次 “ 慢慢向上蹓跶 ” 回了天堂。然而现在他看上去焦虑，悲伤，恐惧。这些不像是一个恶魔会有的情感。

“ 亲爱的？ ” 亚茨拉斐尔不确定自己该怎么做，只好轻轻地晃了晃克劳利的肩膀。 “ 克劳利，醒醒，你只是在做梦。 ”

对方只是又支离破碎地呻吟了一声。亚茨拉斐尔更用力地摇晃了他一下，无助地试图把他叫醒 —— 如果他真的只是在做噩梦的话。 “ 克劳利，拜托了我亲爱的男孩儿，你得醒过来了。这只是一个梦。 ”

克劳利的眼睛忽地睁开了。他坐起来呆住了片刻，仿佛时间在他周围停止了一样。

然后他的身体开始化为灰烬，缓缓地消散在空气中。他徒劳地挣扎，试图抓住沙发上柔软的布料。

现在亚茨拉斐尔意识到这不只是一个噩梦了。

“ 不要，别，别这样！又来了！ ” 克劳利惊慌地喊道。亚茨拉斐尔绝望地抓住他的手，试图阻止他化为尘埃。

“ 天杀的，到底发生了什么？ ” 亚茨拉斐尔问道。

“ 我被召唤了。 ” 克劳利喊道。他的身体仍然在消蚀，只剩下了上半身。

“ 但是谁会召唤你？ ” 亚茨拉斐尔问道。他越来越惊慌失措了，他担忧他的挚友会被拉回到地狱。

好吧，如果他对自己诚实一点的话，克劳利不止是他的挚友而已。不过现在显然不是个适合思考这个问题 —— 他心中所怀即将烟消云散，字面意思上的。

“ 我 —— 我也不知道 ——”

随着一道微弱的光，克劳利完全消失了。亚茨拉斐尔目瞪口呆地跌坐在地板上，陷入了惊慌之中。

\----

此时此刻，构成克劳利的那堆粒子正在西班牙中部的一块幽暗的林地上重组。一群戴着兜帽的的人正围在他的四周。

他跪在身下的草地上等待着这群人提出要求，同时注意到他们都穿着黑色的斗篷。他正前方的那个人向前迈了一步。那人粗重地呼吸着，双手在那不伦不类的衣袖下兴奋地交叠在一起。

“ 汝者，恶魔克劳利， ” 他用严肃的语气低声说， “ 我等行使你主人类的权利将你召唤。 ”

固然，这话纯粹是一派胡言。恶魔不侍奉任何人，哪怕对方是天使。尽管如此，他们知道他的名字这件事足以在他心中激起一丝恐惧。被人叫出名字绝不是一个好迹象。他在人类社会中用 “ 安东尼 ” 这个假名并非平白无故。

“ 是吗？ ” 克劳利皱了皱眉头，发现自己无法移动双腿 —— 看在那见鬼的天堂的份儿上，这一小群人类到底是怎么搞出来一个理论上来讲只有天使们才能弄出来的召唤法阵的？ “ 那，你们想要啥？有话快说，这位移搞得我头疼。 ”

“ 我们不需要任何东西，邪魔。 ” 那人不屑地说道，向两边伸出手，另两个戴兜帽的人随即走上前来。斗篷遮住了他们手中拿的东西，直到它们被递到了那领头人手里。

“ 拜托，别说废话了行吗？家里还有一瓶好酒等着我呢，你们和我的杯中物比起来算个什么东西？ ”

他们并没有因为他的话停下来。此时他看清了他们递给那头领的东西。那是锁链，天使用在他们捕获的恶魔身上的，属于天堂的锁链。

“ 停停停， ” 他恼火地说， “ 慢着慢着，要不我就满足你一个愿望吧，然后你们把我放走，免得我因为你们召唤我而弄死你们。 ”

“ 安静！ ” 那人吼道，拿着锁链走上前来， “ 你在法阵里左右不了我们。

他向下看去，用古老的语言小声咒骂了一声。 “ 好吧确实，有约束力的法阵，非常好，知道了，不用你告诉我。 ”

“ 说得不错，恶魔。 ” 那人掀开他的兜帽，露出他光秃的头顶和不善的笑容。他的皮肤十分苍白，似乎长年呆在室内。他的皮肤上青筋暴起，看上去病怏怏的不成人形。

克劳利无法抗拒 —— 客观上的无法抗拒。法阵移除了他的自由意志，它是由上帝本人创造出来的，而她天性不愿放过哪怕一点点的自由意志。那人只用了一句话就令他全身定住了。他的肌肉变得僵硬，一点都动弹不得。灼热的镣铐扣上了他的手腕，他等待着他们的下一步动作，默默地希望自己还能咬牙切齿。

另一个人走上前，手中拿着一支长圆柱形的东西和一根针管。克劳利现在对他们要做什么心知肚明了。

另一个人拿过一些木桩，用锤头将那些锁链钉进地里。克劳利无法动弹，只能任由锁链牵制着他的上半身伏下去，直到头发触到膝盖，呈现出无助而顺服的姿态。他甚至都无法对即将发生的事发表抗议。那个将兜帽掀起来的人一言不发地拧开瓶盖把针管注满，夸张地将里面的气泡推了出去。

意识到那是什么让他内心的恐惧愈发清晰。确实，他也认出来了之前他们用来制服他的那些东西，但是这一个 … 他不知道自己能不能活过这个。如果那是被稀释过的圣水，那他可以，尽管他会宁愿死掉。

但是他们要动他的翅膀 … 不，他们不能打开他的翅膀，他不能容忍这个，看在撒旦的份儿上，他可是一个恶魔。他希望自己能把它们收起来，但是他做不到。他金色的眼睛慌乱地扫视着他的四周，他希望自己能开口求饶，同时为此感到羞耻。他的翅膀被慢慢拉开，浓密的黑羽和夜色融为一体。

“ 让实验开始吧！ ” 他面前的人威胁般地拿着那支针管喊道，在身后那群乌合之众的欢呼之中逼近了些。

“ 一号。 ” 头领唤道。一个人疾步走上前来，显然那数字就是他的代号。

“ 你知道要做什么，做完它。 ” 那人点了点头绕到克劳利身后。克劳利无法看到他，但他能感到自己的翅膀在被撬开压到地上。

他感到他双翼的皮肤和筋肉在被强行拉开。很疼，但是不及之后的十分之一。木桩逐一穿透了他两侧的翅膀，他被疼痛淹没，眼前一片空白。

他在他的躯壳中痛苦而恐惧地呼救，尖叫着亚茨拉斐尔的名字。但是在表面上看去，他的表情平淡而无助，他的眼球向上翻过去，他希望自己能失去意识。

他膝下的草地不再舒适。血从他的双腕和翅膀上渗出来，在他身下汇集成一滩。

他刚刚从那白炽的疼痛中清醒了过来，就看到那支针管刺入了他的手臂。被稀释过的圣水冲进他的血管，他被自堕天以来他经受过的最炙热的疼痛淹没了，而他只能眼睁睁地看着这一切发生。

他在躯壳里一遍又一遍地尖叫，恳求着亚茨拉斐尔到他身边来。他感觉他在痉挛，尽管他被咒术控制着无法动弹，他知道他的身体在颤抖。他的血管仿佛在着着火，又似乎在结着冰。那些平时输送血液的细小的管道在分崩离析，他的肢体仿佛也在随之破碎。

他周围的人只是大笑。

\----

在亚茨拉斐尔看来，这一回发生在克劳利身上的事十分莫名其妙。你也许会想， “ 克劳利是个恶魔，他当然会做奇怪的事。 ” 而亚茨拉斐尔对此会不悦地回答： “ 这件事即使对魔鬼来说也是格外的莫名其妙。 ”

此时此刻，亚茨拉斐尔正在试图还原方才的现象。他的尝试以失败告终。

“ 喔天啊我亲爱的。 ” 他焦虑地在地毯上来回踱步。他又给克劳利打了个电话。那家伙终于给自己搞了个真正的手机，但是亚茨拉斐尔不知道若是他不能想出办法找到克劳利的话，对方添了个手机这件事是否还有意义。

“ 你好，你在拨打的是克劳利的电话。你知道该怎么做，所以，要做得有范儿。 ”

亚茨拉斐尔再一次试着拨通电话，但是依然无人接听。

他忿忿地把茶杯放回了桌子上，完全无视了溅在书上的水点。他呆呆地望着电话。 “ 妈的，那些恶魔真擅长给人制造困难。 ”

他啧啧着，再次拿起了话筒。

除却疼痛之外，克劳利已经无法分辨出任何一种感觉或情感。他有几千年都没这么疼过了，而无法动弹就像是被扇了一个耳光又被泼了一头圣水一样糟糕。那些人不断地将圣水注射到他身体里，那疼痛无法缓解，没有任何的间歇。他绝望地渴求他并不需要的空气，渴望能呆在他心上的那个人身边而非此处。

一个人抓下了一大把他的羽毛。 “ 既然咱们要圈养他，那最好也确保他没法逃走。 ”

他的心跳不必要地加快了。圈养他？他是一个独立的个体，他不能被圈养。他甚至愿意向上帝祈祷以求这一切结束，然而针头扎进了又一根血管，打断了他一切的念头。他的身体上散落着缓缓流着血的针孔，越来越多的羽毛被拔了下来。那些手过于粗暴，以至于他的骨头都在断裂。

越来越多的人踩在他的翅膀上，疯狂地抢夺着他心爱的羽毛，而他甚至无法明白现在在发生什么。

也许他真的会向天主祈祷。自从堕天之后他便不曾那么做过，但是这是又一个地狱，一个全新的，改良过了的地狱。只有人类和地狱和天使一起才能设计出这个，因为看在撒旦的份儿上，他们比他见过的任何人都更有创造力，也更可怖。

突然，有人将手伸进了他外套的口袋。他剧烈地瑟缩了一下 —— 当然，只是在他的意识里。那件黑色的皮衣上布满了小小的针孔，被覆盖在其下的双臂上到处是瘀伤。但他们还是掏出了什么东西，大概是他的手机。他们注意到它正在响铃，不悦地吼了出来。

“ 谁他妈的会给恶魔打电话？ ” 围绕在那头领身边的人纷纷耸肩。克劳利心中燃起了一丝微弱的希望。

“ 亚 ... 茨拉斐尔？谁他妈的 …”

伴随着一声巨响，那人的头撞上了地面。一个巨大，洁白，而愤怒的生物在他的头顶降临。

亚茨拉斐尔展开双翼，人群在惊奇中倒吸了口气。克劳利只能感觉到一片白色的炽热。

** “ 滚开！ ” ** 他大声吼道，暗自希望自己的声音足够吓人， ** “ 这个恶魔受的我保护 —— 亚茨拉斐尔，天国的使者，东门的守卫 —— 的保护！ ” **

片刻的沉默之后，那些人号叫着散去。亚茨拉斐尔收起天使的光芒，合上翅膀跑向克劳利。

“ 喔我的天啊克劳利。 ” 他发疯般地向他的朋友冲过去，声音因为恐惧而嘶哑。克劳利仍被困在那里，他的能量场几乎已经彻底熄灭，亚茨拉斐尔能感到他在被火烧火燎的痛苦包围。

他开始拆解那法阵，老练的双手清除掉字符，熄灭燃着的蜡烛。然而就在他即将完成的时候，一个人出其不意地从克劳利的后方跑了过来。

他手中拿着一个去掉了软木盖子，几乎还满着的水瓶。

然后瓶子里的液体泼了出来。

它们飞溅在克劳利的背部和翅膀上，瞬间灼烧出一片惨不忍睹的伤痕。克劳利原以为这种程度的疼痛是不可能存在的。

亚茨拉斐尔呼喊着他的名字，捡起那只水瓶痛击那人的头。他不省人事地倒在地上，脑袋上留下了一个骇人的伤口 —— 然而亚茨拉斐尔真希望自己能把他伤得更重。

“ 克劳利 ... 喔我亲爱的克劳利，亲爱的，你 …” 他清除掉了那法阵，始终喃喃地安慰着他，直到克劳利终于倒在他胸前，头枕在他的肩窝上。他断断续续地呼吸着，泪水从平日波澜不惊的脸上滑下，整个身体都在痛苦中剧烈颤动，他紧紧攥住了亚茨拉斐尔的外套，发出了最后一声嘶哑的喘息。

现在他终于叫了出来。

这声音无比凄厉，听得人肝肠寸断。克劳利抖得厉害。亚茨拉斐尔尽量轻柔地卸下那副手铐，血从他手腕上冒了出来。他感觉他的翅膀仿佛被折叠在了一起，那些骨头被一根一根地折断，然后又被修好，然后又一次又一次地折断。他的身体仿佛被一次又一次地撕得血肉模糊，被折叠，然后又被缝上。他的身体就是一片苦海，而他已经太多次被拉入其中。随着最后一声惨叫，他终于屈服于了黑暗。

\----

他朋友背上的伤痕令人作呕，它们发黑碳化，渗着鲜血，仿佛在缓慢蚕食着他的身体。他面如死灰，而他的惨叫声像钉子划过黑板的声音一般瘆人，那凄惨的声音让亚茨拉斐尔心如刀绞。

克劳利终于晕过去的时候，亚茨拉斐尔甚至松了一口气。他绕到他身后迅速移开了那些钉住他翅膀的木桩。那骨骼倒错，羽毛散落的景象几乎让他作呕。那对漂亮的羽翼失去了光泽，被血液浸透。

他此时只能等待奇迹的发生。

于是当然，他令一个奇迹发生了。一瞬间内，他已经抱着克劳利瘫软的身体回到了克劳利的公寓。对方的头靠在他的胸膛上，血已经开始浸湿了他的外套。他知道在发生了这些之后他们应该离书店里的召唤法阵远一点，他暗自希望克劳利的家里有急救箱。

他将克劳利抱到床上，将他安顿在他那摊皱巴巴的床单上，走出房间去寻找急救箱。片刻之后，他在水池下的壁橱里找到了一个布满灰尘，颜色几乎完全褪掉了箱子。

他抓起它赶回卧室。克劳利已经开始微微动弹，并发出细小的呻吟。亚茨拉斐尔方才注意到他的面颊上带着泪痕，他的喘息声中夹杂着微弱的，只有靠得极近才能听到的低语。

往常那个骄傲，有趣，比他自己以为的更善良的克劳利此时正在痛苦中残喘，这景象让亚茨拉斐尔心碎。他发誓要让他好起来。

他将他左侧的羽翼捧在手中。它几乎从一根骨头的中间部位断裂了。他将一只手扣在克劳利的肩上，将两段骨头扳回到一起。

克劳利在喉咙中发出一声惨叫，虚弱地试图从他朋友的手中挣脱。但亚茨拉斐尔轻柔地哄他安静了下来，并且在自己的泪水落到克劳利身上之前将它们拭去。 “ 没事了。 ” 他轻声说，同时开始矫正另一边的翼骨。克劳利发出一阵啜泣，在恐惧中上气不接下气地轻呼他的名字。 “ 你没事了，你安全了。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔安慰他。

两边的翼骨终于被接回了原位。他开始用天使的魔法去修复那些烧伤。神迹更适合被用于治愈那些致命的伤口，所以他留下了那些更小的伤口，让它们等待着被包扎起来靠自己的能力愈合。圣水开始缓慢地从伤口中渗出，蒸发在他方才放下的一条毛巾上。他又换上了一条干净的毛巾。

亚茨拉斐尔的手指拂过他脖子上的针孔时，克劳利的眼睛忽地睁开了片刻，他像一只受惊的鹿一般用无神的眼睛环视着四周。

他的瞳孔收缩成了黑色的小点，周围的金色和白色因充血看起来糟糕极了。那双原本漂亮的眼睛仿佛失去了全部的神采和感情。

“ 茨 ... 茨拉？ ” 他小声地问道。天使正在包扎他颈部那些仍在渗血的针孔，像那样的小群小群的针眼遍布着他的全身。

“ 是的，亲爱的，是我。 ” 他安抚道。克劳利在颤抖，徒劳地试图抬手抹去脸上的泪水，为自己断断续续地啜泣和悲鸣羞愧难当。

“ 没事了，克劳利，发泄出来吧，你现在安全了。 ”

“ 亚茨 …”

他的声音在痛苦中发颤，他的眼睛向上翻过去，抬起的手无力地跌落在摊开在他乱发旁的毛巾上。

亚茨褪下克劳利的衬衫和外裤，迅速地修好他被镣铐灼烧的手腕，然后包扎他双腿和臂上的那些红肿的针孔。 “ 天啊，我的老朋友， ” 他看着克劳利依然眉头紧皱的脸，轻声叹息， “ 他们都做了什么 …”

\----

而现在，如果我们把视线放回那个小村庄，就会看到距离那林地不远的地方聚集着一小撮不为人知的邪教成员。他们一文不名，甚至都算不上是个有趣的邪教组织。

只有几件事让他们有那么一点有趣，比如他们会烤美味的点心，比如他们离克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔相距甚近 —— 当然，那是因为他们都生活在地球上。

这倒是给他们的客户们提供了极大的便利。其中的一个此时此刻正倒在林地间的土堆上，头上被水瓶磕破的地方正流着属于天使的金色的血。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章由Adrian (@ilasasm) 主译

这是个漫漫长夜。克劳利醒了好几次，每次醒来时都比上次更加神志不清。有一次，他说道， “ 天使，我痛恨自拍。 ” 他的眼中蓄满泪水，下唇颤抖，像是喝醉酒时一样，随后又陷入了不安的昏睡之中。

亚茨拉菲尔本来也不那么喜欢睡觉，于是索性在他身旁守了一整夜。每当克劳利醒来，他会喂他一点水，或是喂他一些食物，抑或只是听他断断续续地小声咕哝。同时他仔细照看着他的翅膀，把它们牢牢地固定在他的身侧，好不让他移动它们。

太阳升起时，克劳利终于第一次完全醒了过来。

“ 亚茨 …… 亚茨拉菲尔？ ” 他喉咙干涩，声音嘶哑。他皱起了眉头，显然对自己的遭遇感到十分恼火。 “ 你在 …… 你在哪？ ”

此时亚茨拉菲尔刚好离开了房间，好去拿一块冰毛巾和一些茶，但克劳利并不知道。

克劳利开始怀疑他的得救只是一场十分真实的梦境，而他现在还在那些疯狂的邪教徒手里。他听天由命地闭上眼睛，颤抖着叹了口气。他活动了下双手，发现自己使不出一丁点恶魔的法术。看来他只能赤手空拳地同敌人搏斗了，这可不是什么好事，因为他感觉全身都火烧火燎的疼 —— 不过他总会想出办法的。

他拖着身体坐起来，每动一下都好像有一根红热的拨火棍刺穿他身体的每一部分，他咬紧牙关，好不容易才把脚从床上挪下来。

喔，那操纵法术一定是很厉害。这帮人已经把他的房子都搬过来了。

他撑着自己站了起来，跌跌撞撞地朝前迈了一步，然后又一步，他的腿在痛苦中摇晃得厉害，他的翅膀在把他往下拖。

他不得不停下来休息了片刻。最终，在仅仅两步之后，他的一条腿就不听使唤了。他倒了下去，膝盖狠狠地磕在了地板上，在空荡的房间里发出一阵不小的回响。他疼得瑟缩了下。

他的头太晕，以至于无法再向前走。他无力地向一侧倒了下去，缓慢地呼吸着，等待着抓住他的人回来。他的头发贴在脸颊上，让他的鼻子发痒，他咳嗽起来，身体却因为这动作而痛苦地抽搐。

门开了。令他惊讶的是，开门的人是满脸写着担忧的亚茨拉斐尔。 “ 克劳利？发生什么了？ ”

他凝视了亚茨拉菲尔一会儿，然后闭上眼睛轻声说： “ 求你告诉我你不在这 … 求你告诉我他们没有也捉到了你 …”

片刻之后，一只并不像是亚茨拉菲尔的手出现在了在他的背上，一只手臂托住了他的双腿，将他抱了起来。亚茨拉斐尔尽可能轻柔地将他安置回床上，同时不断地告诉他说他回家了，不再是个俘虏了。

尽管如此，眼泪还是顺着克劳利的脸颊流了下来。

\----

克劳利的脸因为高烧而潮红，他双眼无神，皮肤烫得吓人。亚茨拉菲尔抱起他，把他放回到床上。他看到他的朋友在流泪，这让他又一次感到无比，无比的无助。

“ 亲爱的，不哭 … 你安全了，你没事了，只是有点不舒服。 ”

但克劳利似乎并没有听到他。他烧得太厉害，只是用微弱的声音说了一句 “ 对不起 ” ，然后就又陷入了昏睡。

“ 啊，反正茶已经凉了。 ” 他喃喃道，把为克劳利准备的茶放在了桌子上， “ 我们得让你的温度降下去 …”

他手中的毛巾在这段时间里已经变的更凉了，他把它放在克劳利的额头上。这高烧大概是由于圣水的缘故，但是他没法直接让它们从克劳利的身体里消失，他得自己熬过去。

有些时候，亚茨拉菲尔真希望他能够伤害一些人而不产生该死的罪恶感。如果不是因为时间紧张，他至少可以把出现在那法阵周围的所有人一一敲晕过去。

每当他和克劳利在一起，无论那是提前安排好了的见面还是偶然遇见，他都会感觉有一小簇幸福的火花在他心中跳动。他喜欢呆在他的挚友身边。这大概是人之常情，但是他所感到的已经远远超出了寻常。

那感觉几乎是痛苦的，就像是有什么东西抓住了他的心脏，但他没法停下来。也许这种痛苦是来自于对一个不爱他的人的渴求，但又也许不是。他不是个诗人，他总是把写诗这种事留给写出他收藏的那些书的作家去做。但是，对于克劳利，他觉得自己可以写上一千首关于他的诗。

当然，这些诗可能非常垃圾，他也不确定，他很久没有写诗了。但是无论如何，他都会享受写它们的过程。

当他在克劳利身边时，快乐，或是其他类似的感觉，就是他情感的基调。这个男人似乎总能让他的心情迅速轻快起来 —— 前提是克劳利心情良好，不至于把亚茨拉斐尔也带得消沉下去。而当那种情况发生时，亚茨拉菲尔会尽力地安抚他。而如果他不能的话，那好吧，偶尔的一点争执也不至于毁掉他们的友谊。

和恶魔做朋友是件古怪的事 —— 不过他如今觉得克劳利并不那么像个恶魔，虽然也不太像个天使。

而令人悲伤的是，他知道克劳利并不像他自己在乎对方一样那么的在乎他。多年以来，倘若亚茨拉菲尔对自己诚实的话，他会说爱着克劳利。爱上那家伙也仍是件自然而然的事，尽管他们曾经属于对立的两面。他有趣，诙谐，当然，也很荒诞不经，但更重要的是 …… 他身上有种愉快，善良，让人充满希望的奇妙的气场。它不像天使们的那样陈腐，这让亚茨拉菲尔不禁奇怪克劳利最初是为何堕落。

但无论如何，克劳利是个恶魔，而他是个天使。即使并不是纯粹的恶魔和天使，他们也仍然属于对立的双方。他很怀疑克劳利会愿意爱他。

有趣的是，此时此刻，克劳利正在做着一场关于亲吻亚茨拉斐尔的热梦 —— 同时，他还很享受它。

\----

那场袭击之后的第三天，一场接头行动正在进行。

“ 完成了吗？你们抓住他了吗？ ”

一个戴着兜帽的男人站在他的客户面前，他仍然在养着额头上血淋淋的伤。 “ 额 … 额我是说 … 我们抓住他了，也极大地削弱了他的力量，但，但 … 嗯 ——”

“ 你们 … 做到了？ ”

他的另一个不那么有礼貌的客户也到来了， “ 那现在他在哪？ ”

“ 呃 …… 呃 … 问题出在这儿， ” 那人结结巴巴地说， “ 天使亚茨拉菲尔来了 ——”

“ 亚茨拉菲尔？ ” 两个客户中高一些的那个问道， “ 白色头发，开了家书店？ ” 他转向矮一些的那位。 “ 他给高层管理部门惹了不少麻烦。 ”

“ 是白头发，但是他没和我们说什么，我也不知道他是否开了家书店 …… 我们没能来得及把那恶魔转交你们，他就把他抢走了。 ”

“ 那把他给我找回来！ ” 相貌丑陋的那位嘶吼道，愤怒着挥舞着拳头，好像在准备着把面前的人掐死一样， “ 再召唤他一遍！ ”

“ 这正是问题的所在，先 ... 先生，他们搬到了别处，我们需要你们帮忙建一个新的法阵。 ”

这让那两个人住了嘴，他们转身面向树丛，把戴兜帽的人赶远了些，私下里地交流了片刻。他们看上去似乎都不想离彼此太近，不过他们很快就转过身来，给出了答复。

相貌可憎的那位声音沙哑地说： “ 好，我们明天去找你，别迟到。 ”

\----

克劳利在不停流汗，时不时咕哝着些不是令亚茨拉斐尔心碎，就是让他极度困惑的话。他清醒过来的那些时候也算不上是清醒，他只是 …… 时不时的醒过来一下。

而现在，他醒过来了。亚茨拉斐尔感觉那双金色的眼睛在直直地看进自己的灵魂。 “ 嗨，克劳利。 ”

“ 好，亚茨。 ” 他口齿不清地回答， “ 你为什么把这里搞的这么热？真的很讨厌。 ”

他叹了口气， “ 亲爱的，我没有，你恐怕是发烧了。 ”

这是他第七次解释这个。

“ 哦？没觉得在发烧。只是感觉很讨厌。 ”

亚茨拉菲尔只是不置可否地点点头，递给他一杯茶。 “ 请把它都喝掉。 ”

他照做了。茶从他的下巴上流下来，弄湿了他的上衣，不过刚好是到不至于让亚茨拉斐尔又一次给他换衣服的程度。玻璃杯被递回到亚茨拉菲尔手里，他微笑着，换了条冰毛巾敷在克劳利额头上。

“ 拜托，亚茨，让这儿凉快一点好吗 … 太热了 …” 克劳利烦躁地动了动身子，皱起了眉头。这个略带悲伤的皱眉让亚茨拉菲尔感到胸口更紧了。 “ 现在 … 现在像是在着火一样。 ” 他轻声说，声音在句子的末尾梗住了。

“ 那一定是圣水造成的，亲爱的。 ”

“ 圣水？我 —— 我死了吗？ ”

“ 你没有， ” 他笑了，答道， “ 你还活的好好的，亲爱的，你这个顽强的混蛋。你很快就会好起来的。 ”

听到这里，克劳利放松了下来，然后似乎又思考了一下他是否应该放松。他把颤抖的手搭在亚茨拉菲尔的手腕上。

“ 亚茨，你知道， ” 他抬手指向他在说的那个家伙，因为触动到了仍在恢复中的翅膀而瑟缩了一下， “ 你 … 你 —— 你很好。实在非常好。 ”

“ 噢是吗，克劳利，你这么说真的很好。 ”

“ 是 ……” 他打了个哈欠，眼皮垂了下来，有些滑稽地睁开了又闭上。亚茨拉菲尔忍不住在心里赞叹了下他好看的睫毛，尽管他这样看起来有点傻傻的。

“ 是的 …… 你真的 —— 你真的很好。 ” 他低声说，向后跌了回去。他搭在亚茨拉菲尔手腕上的那只手垂了下来，另一只手扑通一声落在皱巴巴的枕头上，又一次没了动静。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兰：这章作者太太的有些用词真是超可爱，翻译不出来那个可爱。墙裂建议看原文自行体会。

克劳利的烧在半夜的时候退了下来。

或者不如说，他的高烧像一团血肉模糊的玩意一样流进了下水管道，然后有人打开了碎污机 * ，弄出了一大堆刺耳的噪音。

他仍然感到虚弱，踉跄地走出房间，结果和大吃了一惊的亚茨拉斐尔撞了个满怀。对方手中的满满的一杯水洒在了他身上。

在二人反应过来发生了什么之前，克劳利下意识地向后瑟缩了一下，随即迅速矫正了自己的表情，掩饰住了那一瞬间的恐惧。他试着拧干衣服，而亚茨拉斐尔在对着他大惊小怪。 “ 克劳利，你还好吗？感觉好点了吗？你刚醒吗？ ” 他轻声骂了下自己。 “ 我吵醒你了吗？ ” 他迅速用神迹去除了克劳利身上的水。

“ 你没有，天使。我在那个撒旦都会嫌弃的屋子里呆烦了，所以我把自己放了出来。 ” 他叹了口气，有气无力地指了指自己的上衣，抬了抬眉毛，看上去既困惑又无奈。 “ 把自己撞进了一杯水里，貌似？ ”

“ 喔拜托，我说了对不起了 —— 我确实很抱歉。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔迅速的加了一句。 “ 你想喝杯水吗？ ”

“ 我更宁愿用苏格兰威士忌调杯甜蜜的复仇*喝。 ” 他气哼哼地说， “ 不过现在可以喝点水将就下。 ” 他阔步从亚茨拉斐尔面前走过去，紧抓着料理台的边缘给自己倒了杯水。

现在他的脑子在飞速运作了。他神志不清了多长时间？他说了什么？做了什么？他提到了亚茨拉斐尔吗？看在天堂的份上，他希望他没有 —— 若是他说了什么不该说的，他怕是不仅要面临天谴，而且还丢人丢大了。

然而在表面上，克劳利就像往常一样皱着眉头。他用微微颤抖的手在水杯之间摸索，但最终成功地接到了水。他慢步向走廊中的绿植走去 —— 是慢步，不是跌跌撞撞，克劳利从不跌跌撞撞，他是个恶魔，不是个羸弱的人。亚茨拉斐尔则紧紧地跟在他身后。

绿植在它们的主人的凶恶的注视下瑟瑟发抖。克劳利笑了，笑得极像是个恶魔。 “ 所以，有人在我不在的时候偷懒了吗？ ”

它们颤抖得更厉害了。

“ 克劳利，别这样，它们很棒。它们都很美，我有亲自给它们浇水。 ”

克劳利没有理他，而是走向地上的一大盆蕨类植物 —— 它距离克劳利最远的那片叶子上有一个小洞。他的面容因为愤怒而愈发扭曲。他抓起那盆植物，将它高高地举了起来。 “ 不可原谅！ ” 他愤怒地吼道， “ 我不在的时候你就这么表现？肮脏的东西！ ” 他惊愕地对它嗤之以鼻，开始拿着它向外走去。

在走向有搅碎机的那个房间的半路，他还未痊愈的后背和翅膀有些吃不消那盆栽的重量了，他的面色变得苍白得吓人。亚茨拉斐尔见状夺过了他手中的蕨类。这出乎他的意料。 “ 还给我，天使。 ”

“ 不，克劳利。你的脸色像地狱一样糟糕 *—— 不，别被冒犯，我去过那该死的地方。 ” 他将盆栽放回原地，轻柔地按住克劳利的肩膀，把他推向卧室的方向。 “ 你，你最好呆在这里，不然我就 … 我就不高兴了！ ”

“ 亚茨，我看你还是一点儿都不会威胁人。 ” 他回答道，任由亚茨拉斐尔温柔地拉着他，躺倒回了床上。

亚茨拉斐尔脸上泛起的红晕足以让克劳利落荒而逃。但是他没有，而是伸开一条腿，将另一条腿交叠在上面。他弓起身将手肘支在那叠被褥上，皱起眉头说： “ 喔好吧，天使似乎无法更换他们的腰带？ ”

“ 而我看，你也没有什么长进。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔在克劳利再说出任何打趣的话之前咕哝道， “ 是豹子不能更换它们的斑点，不是什么傻乎乎的 ’ 天使和腰带 ’ 。 ”*

克劳利一喝完那杯水，他便从他手中接过水杯。 “ 我得给你换绷带了。 ”

“ 给我什么？克劳利突然抬起头， “ 你什么时候竟然有时间缠绷带？ ”

“ 亲爱的，你不省人事了整整两天 —— 这当然不是你的错。我有充足的时间做这件事。 ”

“ 嗯哼。 ” 克劳利懒洋洋地咕哝道。克劳利假装不在意时有他自己的一套奇特的语言，亚茨拉斐尔把这句回答理解为一句 “ 好吧。 ” 

“ 不能我先喝醉了你再换吗？ ”

“ 不，你最好别。如果你喝醉了的话可能会不省人事。 ”

“ 我？ ” 他假装被冒犯了似的用一只手捂住胸口，懒洋洋地说， “ 不可能！ ”

“ 好了，咱们快点儿把这事做了吧，亲爱的。长痛不如短痛。 ” 他向前挪了一点。克劳利不情愿地直起身子，举起胳膊把那件十分舒适的露背上衣脱了下来。

亚茨拉斐尔开始工作，他逐条拆开那些绷带，轻轻地将它们从他的胸部和翅膀上移开，小心地不移动到他的翅膀。

“ 它们怎么样了？ ” 克劳利小声问，他在有人触碰到他的翅膀的时候总是异于平常的驯服。 “ 它们会好起来吗？ ”

亚茨拉斐尔忧虑地看着它们。他的后背仍然布满着表皮外露的烧伤，而他的翅膀看上去像是有人试图把它们搅碎过一样。亚茨拉斐尔择去一根格外支离破碎的羽毛，克劳利随之缩了一下，眼睛恐惧地张大了片刻，仿佛在担忧对方会把自己所有的羽毛都拔掉。

尽管现在情况看上去很糟糕，他知道它们最终会痊愈的。

“ 喔，它们会没事的。别担心，亲爱的男孩，我仔细地照料过它们。让我重新包扎一下，好吗？ ”

克劳利点了点头。于是亚茨拉斐尔拿出一卷新的绷带，小心翼翼地将那对翅膀拉回他身后，将它们重新包扎了起来。他刚一做完，克劳利便抽身退开。尽管他揉着眼睛清了清嗓子来掩饰，亚茨拉斐尔还是看出了他的恐惧。 “ 好吧，我准备继续睡觉了 ”

“ 没错，是继续！ ” 他看到亚茨拉斐尔向他露出打趣的神情，说道， “ 我知道我睡的不少了，但是我曾经睡过去了整整一个世纪，这对你来说应该没什么奇怪的了，亚茨！ ”

这确实并不奇怪，但他还是爱怜地翻了个白眼。他微笑着注视着克劳利翻身趴在床上，仍然赤裸着上身，试图把黑色的毯子盖到自己的后背和翅膀上。亚茨拉斐尔最终叹了一口气，帮他整理好那团乱七八糟的布料，轻柔地盖住他背部的伤痕。 “ 不管怎么说，睡个好觉。 ” 他说着向门边走去，鞋底在地面上发出轻轻的脚步声。房间中的灯熄灭了，门随着微小的碰撞声合了上来。

\----

搞出来一个能困住我们的可怜的克劳利的召唤法阵绝非易事。

首先，得有一个天使。

其次，得有一个恶魔。

最后，还需要大量的粉笔和蜡烛 —— 这一项显然最为困难。

之所以如此，只是因为恶魔和天使会在用什么蜡烛的问题上争论不休 —— 是地狱般的，黑色的，点缀着血液和骷髅的，还是白色的，有着鸽子和肉桂花圈的？

最后，他们同意就用一元店里的廉价蜡烛 —— 因为它们中既有黑的也有白的。

当然，粉笔只能是白的。无论那恶心的恶魔如何皱起鼻子抱怨也改变不了这个事实。

“ 我们可以开始了吗？ ” 领头的人类问。此时大约是正午，他们正站在那片草地上。

“ 等到午夜， ” 恶魔用黑色的眼珠看向他，声音粗哑地答道， “ 然后召唤他。 ”

\----

距离午夜还有整十分钟的时候，克劳利醒了过来。

他意外地睡了无梦的一觉。考虑到他现在感觉好多了，也没有噩梦来困扰他，他对此倒是并没什么不满。

亚茨拉斐尔坐在一把和他好不相称的椅子里 —— 那把椅子太有皇家气派了，一点也不符合他柔和美好的风格。这倒不是说亚茨拉斐尔没有皇室的风范，事实上，他能成为一个棒极了的君主。

他注意到克劳利在看着他，合上书微笑着问： “ 你睡得怎么样？ ”

“ 呃，意外的不错。你怎么还在这儿？ ”

亚茨拉斐尔的表情僵住了，脸上闪过一丝被冒犯了的神色。克劳利暗骂了自己一句。 “ 不，我是说，你可以留在这儿，我无所谓。只是 ... 你为什么留下来？ ”

“ 唔，我们是朋友，不是吗？ ”

克劳利严肃地眨了眨眼。 “ 是。但我是说，如果你不想的话，不用留在这陪我。 ”

“ 但是我想。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔温柔地答道。 “ 你需要点什么吗？ ”

“ 呃嗯。 ”

“ 这不算是个回答。 ”

克劳利叹了口气， “ 不。 ”

亚茨拉斐尔点了点头，说： “ 你想听听我在读什么吗？ ”

撒旦保佑他。亚茨拉斐尔笑得那么开心，那么温柔，他看上去仿佛等不及要把那本书里的内容读出来，克劳利完全无法拒绝他。 “ 好吧，它讲了什么？ ”

“ 我决定重读奥斯卡 .  王尔德 … 这是一本怪可爱的童话书， ” 他给克劳利看了看封面 —— 那上面潦草地画着一个巨人和一个孩子，看上去确实像是本儿童读物， “ 它的名字叫友善的巨人。 ”

克劳利哼了一声。 “ 继续，天使。 ”

天使照做了。克劳利感到自己的眼皮在慢慢垂下来，尽管他对自己会听着童话故事睡着这事有些介意。在故事结束的那一刻，几件事同时发生了。克劳利不禁在心里骂了一句：

“ 妈的 ”

他大概是说出了声，因为亚茨拉斐尔对他皱了皱眉头。 “ 克劳利，你还好吗？ ”

“ 不，不不不好。呃 …” 他没有说完，一猛子从床上爬了起来。 “ 非常他妈的完蛋了。 ” 他的半条左腿迅速地化为了灰尘。他又被召唤了。

天，亚茨拉斐尔看起来吓坏了，这不是个好事。该死的，克劳利，你不该吭声的。

“ 我 … 我确定这不是什么大事。等我一下。 ”

亚茨拉斐尔试图说些什么，然而克劳利向天空的方向举起了双臂。半秒之后，他们降落在了云层之上，时间在他们的下方暂停了。克劳利看向亚茨拉斐尔， “ 所以 —— ？ ”

“ 克劳利，你不能去！你甚至都还没痊愈，你不能 —— 我不准你去！ ” 亚茨拉斐尔急得跺了下脚，扬起了一小团云朵， “ 我不许你去，天主在上！ ”

“ 喔，茨拉，我觉得你 —— 呃，主要是我，也没别的选择了。我能短时间地停止时间，但是我没法回避 … 那种召唤。 ”

“ ‘ 那种 ’ ？你是什么意思？ ”

“ 呃，他们用的这种召唤法阵，是一个天堂官员和一个地狱的官员一起搞出来的，或者至少得是其他稍微有点权力的什么人。 ” 他苦笑了一下， “ 这群人真是烦透了，我就不能，直接弄死他们，之类的吗？ ”

亚茨拉斐尔皱了皱眉。 “ 老实说，你不会的。你太善良了。 ”

“ 我是个恶魔，别说我善良。 ”

天使向他走过来，恼火地叹着气。不，克劳利才没希望他下一步是要亲上去。

亚茨拉斐尔并没有。他只是紧紧地抓住了他的肩膀 —— 那几乎像是一个拥抱一样。大多数时候，他们在肢体上再亲密时也不过如此。 “ 我不会让你一个人面对这个的，克劳利。你总是装出一副无所谓的样子 ——”

“ 我是个恶魔。 ”

“ 嘘，别打断我。你确实装得很好，但是我不想再看到 … 看到你像那样。 ”

亚茨拉斐尔的声音噤住了。他感觉仿佛有什么东西想要从他的肺里挤出来一样。他的翅膀向里聚拢了一些，仿佛想要把克劳利包裹在其中一样。

不，克劳利的翅膀才没有靠近一些作为回应。一点都没有。

“ 所以，所以我要和你一起去，但是咱们得先想个对策。 ”

“ 亚茨拉斐尔 ... 咱们没有对策可想。 ” 他叹了口气，无奈地摊开手，掀起了一小层光亮的云。 “ 咱们什么都做不了！那些混蛋会捉住我，然后鬼知道会发生什么，不过我会想办法通知你的！ ”

“ 不行！ ” 亚茨拉斐尔的声音格外的严厉，克劳利不禁向后缩了一下。 “ 不行！我绝对不准你那么做！说真的，他妈的想也别想！ ” 克劳利目瞪口呆。 “ 別那么惊讶，亲爱的，你是我的朋友！我不想看见，或者从別的什么途径知道你受伤！ ”

“ 好吧，那你的主意到底是什么？！ ” 他几乎是吼了出来， “ 咱们无计可施，天使！ ”

“ 咱们 —— 咱们可以再交换一次身体！ ” 亚茨拉斐尔的面色一下子明快了起来 —— 不，最后重申一遍，看到亚茨拉斐尔这样兴高采烈从来都不会让克劳利高兴得想哭。 “ 法阵会召唤你，然后圣水又不会伤到我，这计划会成功的！ ”

克劳利想了想，叹了口气。 “ 好吧确实，那法阵只能困住恶魔， ” 他耸耸肩说， “ 所以它不会把你定在里面，你不会失去战斗能力。 ”

“ 虽然是这么说 … 天使，你确定要这么干吗？这太冒险了，简直荒唐透了。 ”

“ 克劳利，看在上帝的份儿上，把你的身体给我，咱们好赶紧把这事办完。我不准你再受伤了。 ”

听到这句颇有歧义的话，克劳利笑了。 “ 喔，那么说你是想要我的身体喽？ ” 他懒洋洋地坏笑着，伸出一只手来。

“ 克劳利！不，你知道我说的是什么意思！ ” 亚茨拉斐尔的脸红了，他握住了克劳利的手。 “ 他们到底是怎么知道你对圣水并不免疫的？ ”

在那句话的半截，他的声音变成了克劳利的。 “ 我也不知道， ” 克劳利在亚茨拉斐尔的身体中说。 “ 我怀疑派他们做这件事的天使和恶魔并没告诉他们什么。圣水竟然起作用了大概是个意外。 ”

亚茨拉斐尔把手插进口袋里，上半身前倾了一点。

“ 不，不，亚茨拉 —— 站直了， ” 克劳利恼火地在亚茨拉斐尔的身体里舒展了下腰，抱着手臂说， “ 我不驼背！ ”

亚茨拉斐尔看上去不大自在地向后板了板肩膀，从口袋里掏出一副眼镜。 “ 咱们开始吧。 ” 有那么片刻，他听上去有些紧张。

“ 好。 ”

\----

时间重新开始了。克劳利的躯壳里的亚茨拉斐尔被飞快地传送到了法阵的那一端，微笑着跌坐在被烛火和粉笔痕迹环绕着的一块草地中央，被一群熟悉的戴兜帽的身影团团围住。

他站起身来说： “ 你们好呀，伙计们。真高兴再次见到你们！ ” ，然后冲他们挥了挥手。

那领头的人走上前来，开始念那段本来应该让他动弹不得的咒语。而他只是笑得更灿烂了。

任凭那人怎么做，亚茨拉斐尔依旧是伸展了下胳膊，啧啧道： “ 啊，我感觉不错，你们呢，老兄你们呢？ ” 他这样说着，故作困惑地向四下里看了看。

围在法阵外的那群人纷纷倒吸了口气，他们开始交头接耳起来，这场面看上去几乎有些好笑了。

“ 什么鬼？ ”

其中一个人说道。他仍然戴着他的兜帽，尽管从他的身体语言上看来，他十分憎恶它。

“ 我就知道你们人间的倒霉蜡烛会不管用！ ”

那人一把掀开了兜帽，露出一头丑陋的灰发。他的脸上布满疤痕，瞳孔又黑又大，眼白泛着血色。他面目可怖，让人难以认错。

哈斯塔。

他一定是把心里想的说了出来，因为那恶魔大笑了起来。 “ 没错，克劳利，是我。 ” 他走上前来，狰狞地瞪着他， “ 或者，说得更准确一点的话 —— 亚茨拉斐尔。 ”

\----

若干件事同时发生了。

一部电话的铃声响了。

一个假扮作天使的恶魔一点都不紧张地在房间中踱步 —— 他从不紧张，看在撒旦的份儿上，恶魔才不会紧张。

一个假扮作恶魔的天使准备使用一个神迹。

他太迟了。他还来不及反应，一团地狱之火便扑向了他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -* “his fever drains down the sink in nasty lumps of red and blue, then someone turns the garbage disposer on, making an awful lot of loud noise” 欧美家庭的厨房下水池下面通常安装有一个粉碎机，用来打碎落进水池中的食物残渣防止管道堵塞。这段作者这个比喻真的不知道怎么翻译了，感觉在英语里也是个很另辟蹊径的用法。就瞎翻了一下…  
> -*“I'd rather like a glass of scotch and revenge" 我们纠结了半天，最终决定还是“用威士忌调鸡尾酒”这个意思最符合情理。如果不对的话求指正。  
> -*“You look like hell.” 字面意思：“你看起来像地狱一样”， 其实就是”你脸色糟透了。”  
> -*Leopards can’t change their spots. 字面意思是豹子不能改变他们的斑点——类似于中文中的“江山易改本性难移”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主译Adrian （@ilasasm）

让我们回到一切伊始。

在最初的时候，并没有地狱之火这种东西。它不需要存在也无法存在，因为在那时还并没有相对立的善恶两派。

而堕天事件涉及到了大量的圣水。

是这样的，当天使堕落，他们要先燃尽他们作为天使时的能量和本质，才能成为恶魔。这意味着失去他们的神迹，他们雪白的翅膀，他们的人性和爱。

这是说，在 **大多数** 情况下。

当然，也有一些个例。

以克劳利为例，他并不完全算是个恶魔，从来不是也永远不会是。他有他的恶魔之力，他的蛇形，和他乌黑的翅膀，但在其它方面来说 —— 尽管这听上去有点荒唐 —— 他更像是个天使。

比如，他有一对翅膀，虽然它们在坠落时染上了他摔进的灰堆的颜色。没有任何其他恶魔有像他那样的翅膀。

比如他会爱。以恶魔的标准来说，克劳利有太多的爱，尽管他自己装作没有，尽管他的爱或许没有天使们的那么多。他不得不为地狱工作了将尽 6000 年，所以他的心肠在某种程度上来说变硬了些也并不奇怪。

他也是个诡计多端的家伙，不过他算不上是邪恶。他确实喜欢恶作剧，但不喜欢人们被真的伤到。他更喜欢看到人们在情感或是身体上的烦恼中抓狂一小阵子，然后一切又都恢复如常。

所以他这个恶魔做当得有点失败。他几乎同人类一样，不太像天使也不太像恶魔 —— 在这点上，他与亚茨拉菲尔倒是极为相像。

但这不是重点。

重点是，当天使的能量焚烧殆尽时，此时的堕天使仍然留有他们过往的力量的余烬，而这其中的一部分与水对立。

地狱之火就是这样诞生于第一批堕天使之中的。

如果没有他们，地狱之火便从不会出现。

如果没有他们，飞向惊恐的亚茨拉菲尔的那团火球就会是圣水，换句话说，就会毫无杀伤力。

当然，设想 “ 如果 ” 并没什么用，缅怀过去也并改变不了什么 —— 所以向他投来的那团地狱之火依然还是地狱之火。

对于克劳利来说，情况则截然相反。普通的地狱之火对他半点用都没有 —— 自他堕天后起从未有过。

即便是现在，他变得比以前更有人情味了，它们也仍伤不到他。他从他自己的手机跳出来，在火焰灼穿亚茨拉菲尔的胸膛之前挡在他身前。

他的手和亚茨拉斐尔的轻轻相触，他们的身体交换了回来。恶魔看上去非常的愤怒，他的身体周围燃烧着火焰，翅膀在绷带下紧紧崩起。

亚茨拉菲尔向后踉跄了一下，哈斯塔也是 —— 他看见克劳利燃烧着的瘦长身形，吃惊地睁大了眼睛。

“ 哈斯塔，你他妈在这儿干什么？ ” 克劳利问，他像往常一样踱着步，眼中闪着的愤怒几乎都能把一头滴水兽雕像吓跑， “ 你想挑起战争吗？谋杀天使可不是什么明智的做法，混帐东西！ ”

“ 喔喔喔！克劳利，欢迎回来！ ” 哈斯塔摊开双臂说道， “ 以及 —— 如果你有天使站在你这边，这可就不算是在引战了。 ”

克劳利带起来的风掀开了那群邪教徒的兜帽，也吹起了他们的袖口。他们因为他的闯入吃了一惊，他们中有些人逃走了，有的则拔出短刀准备战斗。

另一个戴着兜帽的人走上前来，将兜帽向后一掀，显露出底下冰冷而不带感情的加百列式的笑容。

“ 啊，哇哦， ” 克劳利说，不以为意地朝他指了指， “ 看来你找了个笨蛋来帮忙。 ” ，然后才转向加百列。

“ 显然，你会为此受到惩罚的， ” 亚茨拉菲尔说，他走到克劳利身后，和他周围的地狱之火保持了一段距离， “ 天网恢恢，疏而不漏。 ”

加百列嗤笑了一声说： “ 至于这个，他们不会发现的。我们会杀了你们这对儿白痴，同时不留下任何证据！上帝和撒旦又不会 **真的** 来追查你们的下落！你们以为他们真的会在意某个体重超标的天使和他娘娘腔的男朋友吗？ ”

哦，说出这种话可不是个明智的选择。

克劳利冲了过去，将火焰朝加百列的方向逼去。加百列忙不迭地挪向侧面，将将躲开飞过来的火苗。

亚茨拉菲尔仍然一脸惊愕，但他施了个神迹。

他消失不见了，哈斯塔见状低声嗤笑道： “ 看，现在连他都离开你了！ ”

但克劳利并不太担心，他知道加百列和哈斯塔若是使出全力，就可能会引来他们的上级的注意。他并不害怕，至少到目前为止还不。

尽管如此，克劳利还是向侧面瞥了一眼。在他注意力分散的瞬间，加百列拔出剑，刺向他的胸口。

但那剑偏离了轨道。另一把剑 —— 亚茨拉斐尔的，将它击开了。火花四溅了开来，融进了被克劳利收回到手心中的火焰里。 “ 你去对付哈斯塔！ ” 亚茨拉菲尔说着，再次把剑向前刺去，柔和的双眼中倒映着克劳利手中的熊熊燃烧着的火， “ 我去解决剩下的垃圾！ ”

克劳利点点头，然后奔向哈斯塔。但对方只是低声笑了笑，几只蛆 —— 他最令人作呕的防御手段 —— 从他黏糊糊地嘴里爬了出来。

克劳利的第一个恶魔之迹破开了大地，让哈斯塔跌入了他们下方的大地。

他用第二个奇迹变出了一杯烈酒，他一饮而尽，将杯子踩碎在脚下。

酒精麻痹了疼痛。他露齿而笑，扯下太阳镜抛掷到地上，轻笑着把它踩了个稀烂。

“ 别傻站着，该死的白痴们！ ” 加百列对还留在原地的那些邪教成员叹了口气。

于是他们团团围住克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔，毫无章法地冲他俩挥动着刀子。

一个人划伤了克劳利的脸颊，他哼了一声，迅速用一个恶魔之迹让它愈合了。

亚茨拉菲尔行了一个神迹，那群人开始一个接一个地消失。

最后一个人大叫着冲向亚茨拉菲尔，消失前的那一刻还在用刀子指着他的后背。

那人掉落进了他自己的面包店，砸碎了一个陈列柜并触发了好几个警报。五分钟后，警察赶到现场，逮捕了这名头戴兜帽、手持武器的可疑男子。

“ 再上来啊，哈斯塔你个丑八怪！ ” 克劳利吼道。亚茨拉斐尔心不在焉地笑了出来，他现在正忙着躲避加百列那把巨大的剑。

谢天谢地，亚茨拉斐尔还毫发无伤，尽管克劳利不喜欢他的对手和他靠得这么近。

正当他这么想的时候，亚茨拉斐尔的剑刃划开了加百列的手臂，只是刮破了皮肉，但足以让那大天使发出一声愤怒的咆哮。加百列伸手抓住了亚茨拉菲尔的领子，但这显然是个错误，因为亚茨拉斐尔借着在这一瞬被拉近的距离，刺穿了加百列的衬衫，在他腹部留下一道深深的划伤。

“ 现在是谁胆大包天了？ ” 他喊道，面上带着图谋复仇的冷笑， “ 你觉得你就比我强吗？ ”

克劳利大笑，目视着哈斯塔。

哈斯塔逐渐走近他时，他仍在笑。哈斯塔手中的火焰在外沿处变成了粉色 —— 他换了一种火焰。

正如克劳利有他的小招数，哈斯塔也有他自己的特殊能力。哈斯塔有着没人能躲得开的火种，它比地狱之火更热更亮，而它此时正在顺着他的手臂燃烧。

“ 克劳利，我会抓住你的！ ” 哈斯塔疯狂地怒吼道，缓慢而坚定地朝着他的目标走去。

克劳利回吼过去。有那么一瞬间，他的头部变回了蛇形。然后他向前冲过去，低身躲开哈斯塔手臂周围的火，绕到他身后在他背上踢了一脚。

哈斯塔飞进了坑中。

又一次。

在战场的另一侧，加百列对亚茨拉菲尔发动了一击，在他的手臂上划开了一个足够在他的外衣上留下一片血污的口子。亚茨拉菲尔看见金色的血染脏了他的外套，恼火地呻吟了一声。

亚茨拉菲尔花了片刻把能量聚集在伤口上，同时紧咬牙关闪避着加百列的进攻。

哈斯塔刚刚重新爬上来，克劳利就不得不躲避开一道流火的袭击。

当哈斯塔爬到顶端时，他设法抓住了克劳利的腿，随着一声什么东西断裂的闷响，克劳利不情愿地被他拉进了坑里。

让克劳利松了口气的是，那令人恶心的断裂声是来自于哈斯塔的一根手指，而不是他漂亮的黑色羽翼 —— 尽管如此，那声音依然让他瑟缩了一下。

趁着对方还在痛苦地喘息，克劳利踉跄地站了起来，他头晕目眩，但马上振奋了精神。

他摊手喊道， “ 哈斯塔，放弃吧！你没法杀掉我们！ ”

一团火击中了克劳利伸出的手臂。他猛地拍打火焰把它熄灭，暗自希望哈斯塔的该死的武器只是一般的火，那样的话他还能让烧伤自愈。

“ 我会赢！我们会杀了你们的！ ”

哈斯塔头上的烧伤中开始冒出蛆来，与此同时，加百列的天使皮肤中开始释放出耀眼的荣光，他此时大概正为准备杀死亚茨拉斐尔兴奋异常。

那白光甚至令亚茨拉斐尔都睁不开眼。他只好后退一步，盲目地挥动着武器。

蛆虫开始在两个恶魔的脚边聚集。克劳利现在想起来他到底为何讨厌别人碰他的翅膀了，虽然这只是原因之一。

他俩都开始意识到哈斯塔和加百列已经不在乎是否会引起注意了。

这在意料之外 —— 违背代表着上帝和撒旦之声的信件内容 —— 虽然那两封信不是由他们亲自动笔，而是由诸位天使长和地狱的公爵们代写的 —— 但它们所述的内容依然该被遵循。

他踢了一脚蛆虫，皱眉露出狂怒的神情向哈斯塔走去。当他离得足够近时，便一拳又一拳地朝对方打去。

蛆虫堆到了他的膝盖处。

亚茨拉菲尔掉进了坑里。

“ 啊，这真是太恶心了。 ” 他不快地说，从蠕动着的虫堆中爬出来，拔出剑抖掉上面的蛆。

哈斯塔瞪着克劳利的身后，冲着正像抖掉沙子一样从胳膊上弹掉蛆虫的亚茨拉斐尔翻了个白眼。

克劳利在意外中回头看了一眼 —— 他就该知道这是个错误 —— 一秒钟后他便后悔了，因为致命的地狱之火击中了他的胸膛。

\----

克劳利绝对不傻。

事实上，无论是以恶魔，天使还是人类的标准来说，他都相当聪明。他比他们中的大多数都更有想象力。尽管他通常只是把想象力用在维持他的爱车的状况或是其他无谓的奇迹上，那并不等于说他没有。

但是，哦，爱和忧虑会让人变成傻瓜 —— 克劳利恰恰证明了这一点。在听到身后的一声巨响，以及亚茨拉斐尔尖锐的，上气不接下气的声音的那一刻，克劳利的心中充满了纯粹的忧虑。

克劳利被愈发炽热的空气团团围住，哈斯塔抓住机会发动了攻击。

这是克劳利有生以来第二次 ……

坠落 ……

不，坠落绝非愉快。事实上，对于克劳利这样的恶魔来说，堕落锥心刺骨。因为尽管他搞过无数的小恶作剧，他在内心深处曾经真的是个天使。

克劳利会说，他只是慢慢地向下溜达了一点。

但那是一个谎言。天空从他脚下裂开，他从云端跌下，径直坠落下去。那也许是几天，也许是几个月，几年，那感觉好像是永远，圣水才被从他来自天堂的躯体中剔除。而他只剩下了一具冰冷而空虚的外壳。

他跌落在散发着硫磺味到的灰烬和火焰中，身旁散落个十几个哭泣着的堕天使，其中归属于最早坠落的那批嗟叹着多舛的命运。

那一批天使很快就死去了。路西法无情地将他们逐个屠戮，而他的走狗们跟在后面，留下一串嘲弄的笑声。

如今他显然已经一点都不接近于天使 —— 与他坠落前，以及刚刚坠落之时截然不同。

哈斯塔能够用他的火焰杀死任何一个他想要杀死的恶魔，前提是他从正面将他们击中，而这正是他方才做到了的。

这一次没有从天而降的救星，没有截断炽焰的武器，只有克劳利 —— 还有他无法躲避的、正在扑向他的火焰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的注】：
> 
> 加百列和哈斯塔分别是天堂的大天使和地狱的公爵，但即便是他们也不想引来炽天使和地狱王子／地狱之王的注意。我查了很多基督教传说，最后决定选取“别西卜以及阿斯莫迪等是王子，而撒旦／路西法是地狱之王”的这种设定（是的，在这篇文的设定中撒旦和路西法是一个人，尽管在有些“传说”中他们不是）。*
> 
> 我知道我的设定有点混乱，但是我已经很久没好好当基督徒了，所以现在我也不大搞得清。
> 
> 总之，以上是本文中他们的战力被显著弱化，直到最后才转败为胜的原因。
> 
> 我希望这些设定不算太不可接受。
> 
> 以及，不要因为卡文而恨我。
> 
> \----
> 
> 【译者的注】：  
> *原文：“I’m going off of a lot of Christian lore for all this, and so I’m focusing on how Beelzebub, or Azmodee, for example, are princes, while Satan/Lucifer (yes, I’m regarding them as the same person, i know some “lore” doesn’t,) is the king.”  
> 这里我们其实有点没研究明白作者在说啥，如果翻译得不对的话求指正。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】：不要担心，我保证这章不会再在关键的地方卡住了。我明白连着两次卡在悬念处就有点让人恼火，更不要说是三次了。我还没那么邪恶的嘻嘻。

对于亚茨拉斐尔来说，时间仿佛一帧一帧地放慢了。他看着克劳利坠落下去，那对漂亮的黑色翅膀最先着地，被淹没在那片由饥肠辘辘的蛆虫聚成的海洋里。

哈斯塔看着出现在克劳利的躯体上的血迹和灼伤，嘴角露出了邪恶的笑容。加百列落了下来，他不情愿地将圣光收敛了回去，给哈斯塔留开一条生路。

哈斯塔也收回了他的蛆虫。大天使和地狱公爵站在一起，一切都陷入了肃穆的沉默。

“我们能多看一会儿吗？” 加百列小声说，倾身向前注视着面前的景象， “我想好好回味一下这个。”

哈斯塔没有回复他，于是他继续看了下去。亚茨拉斐尔抓住了克劳利的肩膀，粘稠的血顿时染了他满手。克劳利虚弱地喘息着，黑色的血点随着咳嗽染上了天使的胸口。

“天 … 天使。走 … 你 … 快走。”恶魔发出微弱的声音。他的眼睛因为疼痛而含满泪水，嘴虚弱地一张一合，流着黑色的血。“走 … 他们会杀…杀了…”

“不！ ” 亚茨拉斐尔愤怒地喊道，轻轻摘下了堕天使脸上已经滑落了一半的墨镜，直视着那双金色的眼睛， “ 不，不，克劳利，亲爱的朋友，你敢！别睡过去 ”

他发出一声啜泣，双手滑向克劳利的胸口，绝望而徒劳地试图止住汩汩冒出的血。

而他身下的恶魔仍在不断地咳嗽和抽搐着，在疼痛中上气不接下气地喘息。他轻握着亚茨拉斐尔的手臂的手渐渐松开了。

他的头向后仰过去，被汗水和血水浸透的红发垂了下去，他的喉咙收紧了，额头上的汗水在月光下莹莹闪光。亚茨拉斐尔试着去理解这一切，他太希望这只是一场令人悚然的梦魇。

“他们看上去怪可怜的，不是吗？” 哈斯塔哼了一声，他看到加百列点了点头，于是咧嘴笑了。

亚茨拉斐尔完全没有注意他们 —— 他的眼中只有克劳利，他美好的，桀骜不驯的，在火焰中燃烧的克劳利。他的胸口和脸庞冉冉流着血，他的翅膀被蛆虫啃咬得支离破碎，这一切全都只是因为亚茨拉斐尔来不及保护他的恶魔。

他的挚爱。

克劳利仍然沾满鲜血的手从亚茨拉斐尔的手臂上滑了下来，他的呼吸越来越短促，他的胸膛急促地起伏，血随着每一次喘息从他口中涌出来。 “ 求求你， ” 亚茨拉斐尔轻声恳求， “ 求求你，克劳利，亲爱的，不要走——” 他说不下去了，克劳利痛苦的呻吟声令他啜泣，“不要走 …”

但当然，

没有回应。

克劳利的胸膛不再动了。

那对金色蛇瞳中的不羁的光芒在亚茨拉斐尔的注视下燃烧殆尽。那双眼睛合上了。

往常那个好动的克劳利一动不动了。

亚茨拉斐尔放声痛哭，他恐惧，心碎，再无顾忌。

—-

在苍天之上，她正看着这一切，这一幕让她不可置信地悲伤。

要知道，上帝她自己一贯喜欢看着这两个孩子。她一直在看着他们千年来的不可思议的相互倾慕，看着他们的寤寐思服和从不言说。

有些时候，她希望她能够撕破天空落下去，亲自向克劳利解释明白，亲自让亚茨拉斐尔放宽心，但是她不能那样做。在许多年前，她便决定不再介入人世间的事情了，因为她的力量总是被违背着她的意愿扭曲和腐化。

她从来不喜欢目睹她的造物的死亡，尤其是他们两个。他们是那么的独特，既不太像是天使，也不太像是恶魔，也不太像是人类。

有关他们的一切都让她惊异。他们不像是她见过的任何东西。甚至堕天前的路西法都不是这样。他是很独特，但那表现在他对她的偏爱的索求上，而非自由意志，或是对个性的宣扬。他认为她对人类的偏爱有失公允，于是便认定他只能诉诸暴力。

而克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔不同，他们远远没有那么极端。

他们只是想要不受干扰地生活，只是想要做他们自己，而非被条条框框定义。

她看着哈斯塔，和加百列 —— 她曾认为她能信任的大天使。她看着他们手持武器，迫近怀抱着心爱之人的尸体哭泣的亚茨拉斐尔。

她决定不再置身事外。她不能容许他们的故事从她空灵的指缝间溜走。

她已经旁观了太久了。

—-

死亡是一个很奇特的人物。他个子高挑，从字面意义上来说瘦得只有骨头。尽管他相貌颇为怪异，克劳利在看到他时并不大害怕，而只是有些不甘。他不太记得他死前在做什么了，也不太记得自己是怎么死的。

“ **你好，克劳利** 。 ” 瘦骨嶙峋的身影在他面前说，他的一条手臂搭在一团云上，另一只手懒洋洋地持着镰刀， **“** **离上次见面有段时间了。** **”**

**“** 啊，其实不算久， ” 他回答道，无所谓地挥挥手。 “ 本应该更久的，不过说真的，我不想死也也没什么办法不是吗，老东西？ ”

死亡点了点头。 **“** **说得很对。** **”**

克劳利笑了笑。 “看来也就是这样了。所以，然后呢？你把我丢到哪个坑里，你离开，然后我就不存在了？”

” 事实上，上帝对你另有安排，克劳利。 ”

克劳利发出一声呻吟。“ 喔，妈的。她天杀的还想让我做什么！我已经堕天了！而且还死了，” 他指了指死亡，对方点了点头。

** “你大概会感到意外，她对你还有不少安排。”** 死亡皱起眉头说， **“ 别那么看着我，又不是我让她那么做的。” **

“ 她不在这儿，所以我要瞪你，瞪到 … 我不想瞪了为止。 ” 他指着死亡，不屑地说， “ 你是我的新的出气筒。不过说回来，我是怎么死的？ ”

如果死亡能翻白眼的话，他现在会那么做的。事实上，他等这一刻已经很久了 —— 不，倒不是他在为克劳利的死幸灾乐祸，他只是一直想对克劳利这个荒诞不羁的家伙翻个白眼，可惜他不能。

** “好吧，她似乎对你和亚茨拉斐尔有所安排有一段时间了。” ** 他歪了下头回忆了一下，说道， **“ 让我想想，她第一次告诉我的时候，你才诞生没几天。” **

克劳利恼怒地摊开手。 “ 呃——！太不公平了！我已经死了，我应该在黑暗中永远沉睡了，拜托，谢谢！”

****** 克劳利。 **

被提到名字的恶魔惊得跳了起来。 “喂，喂，看在…看在老天的份儿上，这是什么鬼？”

** 克劳利，请听我说。你知道现在是时候了。 **

“ 我他妈的不知道，母亲， ” 他看着头顶上空旷的蓝天，恶狠狠地吼道， “ 你他妈见鬼的想跟我说什么？我烦透了你那些隐晦的屁话！ ”

“ 说实话，你整体上来说都让我烦透了！ ”

克劳利。

“ 不不不不不別！他妈的什么都别说！我已经死了 —— 再让我遭一回天谴啊，我不在乎！我真的 —— 我真的厌倦透了！我就是问了几个问题，然后你就让我受尽折磨，把我推进了硫磺坑 —— 你还给了我这双恶心人的眼睛。 ” 他大喊道，扯下墨镜，用那双仿佛蓄着流金的眼睛看着包涵万物却又空无一物的天空。

“ 你给了我这对 —— 这对翅膀 —— 你还 —— 还夺去了我的荣光！ ”

他说不下去了，铁石心肠的恶魔克劳利似乎要哭出来了。

“我只是——你——你抛弃了我， ”他说。他跪倒在地，望着前方，仍然怒气冲冲。“ 你过了这么久才——我试过对你说话…那时候你怎么就一言不发？”

“你抛弃了我，然后现在我又成了你计划里的一部分？你又把我写进去了，你以为你是在写遗嘱吗？我不想要！ ” 他低头看向他摊开在大腿上的掌心，“我根本就没想成为你的造物，我根本就没想他妈的出现在这个世界上！”

** 我从来不想让你堕天。 **

克劳利停了下来。他闭上眼睛，手指捏住眉心，露出一个独属于克劳利的嘲讽的笑容。 “ 你 —— 你说什么？ ”

**我并不想让你堕天，但是在叛乱开始的那一刻，原罪的种子已经种下。而我知道在所有天使之中，你是唯一一个心怀悲悯，又能够在做错误的事的同时也做出正确的事的那一个。**

“ 你的意思是说你让我堕天，就是因为你想让原罪，还有你愚蠢的计划，能按正确的方向发展？ ”

**你可以这么说。**

她还算有点良心，语调里表现出了些许愧怍，但这并没平息克劳利的怒火。

“这么长的时间里我本来可以做一个天使的——沐浴在你的 ’ 圣光 ’ 里 —— 之类的，但是不，亲爱的妈咪想让我照着她的意愿来？ ”

“然后又怎么样？现在这个世界也没好到哪儿去——人类是手烂牌，魔鬼们一直怨恨你，天使们是一群彻头彻尾的垃圾混蛋！” 他大笑了起来，然而像他的情感过于激烈时一贯的那样，他的大笑在末尾处变成了一阵嘶嘶声。

“你真是自私嘶嘶嘶嘶透顶！” 他站起身来，冲着雾蒙蒙的天空大喊道，面色里讽刺与愤怒交织，用一只手指戳了戳自己的胸口，“用雷劈我啊！杀了我啊！让我再坠落一次啊！杀了我啊！”

然而只有沉默。

“说点儿什么，” 他向空气喊道， “随便说点什么！击倒我，诅咒我，别走！”

沉默仍在继续。克劳利又一次跪倒在地，在极怒中颤抖不已。他用一只手捂住了脸，另一只手则仿佛在试图抓住降到他身边的云团。

他的嘴形扭曲成了一个愤怒的咆哮，他的脸皱了起来，眼眉向内侧低下，他的周身散发着愤慨，还有冰冷刺骨的悲伤。

“ 我 … 我只是想做正确的事。不是 … 做个恶魔，也不是做个天使。我只是 ... 只是想和 ... 亚茨拉斐尔在一起，只是想好好的 …” 他的话音停住了，他的指甲陷入了颧骨处的皮肤，另一只手死死抓住手中的那片云。

他喘息着。” 求…求求你。求你…拜托…” 他用手捂住嘴，掩住一声愤怒又窒息的笑，“放我走吧。”

“ 我真的 ... 真的，太累了 ... 我真的太累了 ...”

** 我很抱歉，克劳利。 **

** 但是你有亚茨拉斐尔。你有你爱着的这个星球。 **

** 你必须回到他们身边，完成你最后的使命。你会知道那是什么。在那之后，你会得到自由。 **

克劳利终于在悲伤和无可奈何中点了点头。一道圣光在他周身闪烁，然后他消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】:
> 
> 本文中的上帝大概就是每一个看《好兆头》，并且像我一样因为美好爱情疯狂上头的人。
> 
> 希望我对她的塑造还可以——是的，我选择了“她”这个代称。希望这章总体上来说让你们喜欢！


	6. Chapter 6

亚茨拉斐尔并不算是个有威慑力的人 —— 至少对一个大天使来说不是。但是此时不大是如此了，他的利剑周围的火苗暴起，光芒从他的身体上重重散射出来。它是那样的明亮逼人，以至于连哈斯塔都慌乱地向后退去。

他脸上的每一根线条都刻着愤怒，他紧握着剑柄的手指节发白。他轻柔地让克劳利从他的膝盖上滑落，将他的双臂安放在他身侧。在站起前，他看了那具布满血污的身体最后一眼，拭去了脸上的泪。

“ 亚茨拉斐尔！ ” 加百列在方才开始淅淅沥沥地落下的雨中喊道。

萧瑟的风拂过亚茨拉斐尔的外衣，他唯能听到它们簌簌的声音。

克劳利生前喜欢这样的风。

“ 投降吧！你将再一次面对审判！ ”

显然，他并不打算照做。

他知道他会失败 —— 若不是决心使然，从加百列周身散射出的威压现在就能让他瘫倒在地。

加百列打了个响指，哈斯塔脚下的地面瞬时塌陷。那恶魔飞速坠入大地，一边大声诅咒着那大天使，一边向上投去大把的蛆虫，直到彻底消失不见。

亚茨拉斐尔向加百列冲去，持着他的剑的姿态瞬间无比坚定。严格意义上来说，那并不是他的剑 —— 他只是暂时借用，虽然无论他使用任何利刃，无论那兵器来自哪里，那火焰都如影随形。

甚至连上帝都会说他姿态逼人 —— 他周身散发着英勇无畏的光芒。

她一直喜爱他。像克劳利一样，他是她计划中的一环 —— 十分重要的一环。

他想要杀死加百列的心已决 —— 他要用剑割开这个一贯欺侮他，而如今又无情地杀戮了他唯一在意的一人的凶手的喉咙。他的剑终于摆出了准备出击的角度，他的翅膀在身侧张开，看上去光彩照人。

他心意已决，但加百列似乎并不在意决心。

加百列面容如铁。随着一道骤然出现的光，乌列尔和米迦勒出现在他身后。

片刻之后，他的双手被天堂的绳索缚住，他的剑也化为了灰烬。尽管如此，他仍然锋芒不减，目光逼人。他甚至都没有感到害怕。他知道他大概会因此丧命，但是没有了克劳利，在这个世界上继续存在下去又有什么意义呢？

“ 你，亚茨拉菲尔，将因诸多罪行受到审判。 ” 米迦勒神色冷淡，用毫无感情的语调说道， “ 你的审判涉及机密，将只由大天使米迦勒，加百列。乌列尔，亚列尔，拉斐尔，约菲尔，阿兹拉尔和夏弥尔任委员出席。 ”

另外的那些天使 —— 性情更良善的那些，不久便逐一到来。

其中有亚列尔。她肤色苍白，身披遍布金色花朵的长袍，皮肤上装点着五光十色的纹样和美丽的植物图腾。她用那双迷雾般的白色眼眸看了看克劳利的尸体，又将目光投向亚茨拉斐尔的面庞，然后几乎可以称得上同情地微笑了一下。

然后是拉斐尔，他的皮肤美丽而细腻，呈现出大地一般的棕色。他拿着手杖和药囊，脚踏着一双古香古色的金色凉鞋。他身着一件飘逸的白色束腰外衣，浅蓝色的长裤在风中轻轻飘动。他用怜悯的神情看着亚茨拉斐尔 —— 他一贯是如此的温和。

约菲尔穿着色彩明艳的裙子走来，她裙摆像一团旋转着的火焰，其中汇聚着为地球上的生物所知的全部颜色。它们融合在一起，不断变换更迭，仿佛她无法决定要选取哪种颜色一般。但哪种颜色都和她的眼睛十分相称。她的眼睛盯着亚茨拉菲尔手腕上的绳子，面色中只流露出哀愁和好奇。

阿兹拉尔——也就是 死神，从虚空中出现。他手中拿着他的镰刀，褴褛的长袍下摆时隐时现。他向亚茨拉斐尔点了点头。

克劳利确确实实已经死了——死神的出现仿佛向他重申了这个事实，让他感到一阵悲恸。他的盛怒一时间化为了哀伤，以至于他费了些力气才重新摆出愤怒的神情。

最后到来的是夏弥尔。他穿着一身人类的装束，紫色长衬衫的下摆塞在白色的牛仔裤里，在众天使中格外显眼。他将深肤色的双手十指相扣，用淡绿色的眼睛盯了亚茨拉菲尔一会儿，似乎废了一番力气才将目光移开。他像是意识到了发生了什么，心烦意乱地揉搓了一会儿双手。

若是换成是別的日子，亚茨拉菲尔可能会热情地问候他们。他向来发自内心地喜欢其他那些大天使。

但今天不同。

此时此刻，他仅仅向前走去，顺从地将被束缚住的双手递向他们，用闪着泪光的眼睛瞪视着他们。在他看来，他们仍然高高在上，对他不屑一顾。但他没有看到他们的目光中的悲伤。

在亚茨拉菲尔眼中，他们根本不在意克劳利，他们只是介意一个天使因为他变成了笑柄。

一秒钟之后，他从原地消失，降落在了天堂。

米迦勒用精心保养过的手指打了个响指，审判室华丽的大门应声而开。她带头走进去，招呼其他人随她进来。

好吧，亚茨拉斐尔的注意力只放在了她的手指上。他知道用不了多久，它们会指向他，宣告他的坠落或死亡。

但他对此并不大在意。他更多的是在想象那双手被锁链铐住的样子。

\---

在九层地狱之下，哈斯塔从冒着硫磺蒸汽的地面上爬起来，发出一声愤怒的嚎叫。

滚滚热浪向他扑过来，他只差要尖叫出一万亿句恶魔的诅咒了。最后他好歹算是找回了一点理智，用法术把自己传送到了别西卜那里。

“ 他们杀了他！ ” 他一边喊着，一边一瘸一拐地走向坐着地狱王子兼前炽天使的铁王座。

“ 是克劳利 —— 大天使加百列刚刚向我们宣战了！ ” 他扯谎道。

别西卜从王座上转过身来，一群苍蝇在他周围恼怒地嗡嗡作响。 “ 哈斯塔，你他妈的在胡扯什么？ ”

哈斯塔拖着残躯走近了些。 “ 加百列杀了克劳利 —— 他死透了。倒不是我在意他的死活，但这意味着 ——” 他笑着喘了口气说， “ 这意味着他向我们宣战了。 ”

别西卜坐直了身子。

若是不是在这当口，若是说出这番话的是另一个恶魔，别西卜可能并不会理会。

但此时另当别论。那场不是天启的天启刚刚过去，无数恶魔蠢蠢欲动想要抗命战斗。而现在，既然一位地狱公爵带来了这样的消息，此时不开战更待何时？

啊，那还等什么呢？

他们有的忙了。

\---

米迦勒用她手中的绳子将亚茨拉斐尔向前拉去，毫不客气地将他推进了一把硬邦邦的办公椅里。上一次审判时，扮成亚茨拉斐尔的克劳利坐的大概便是同一把椅子。

他在一间独特的房间的中央。这里是处刑室，同时却也恰好是审判室。

他明白他们选择这个房间的用意。他已经知道他的命运，也已经泰然接受即将发生的一切。 “ 咱们开始吧， ” 米迦勒向加百列做了个手势，说道， “ 控方。 ”

“ 我控告亚茨拉菲尔，权天使，东门的守卫，背叛天堂，与恶魔克蠕利勾结 ——”

“ 是克劳利。安东尼 . J.  克劳利，你最好先搞清楚这个。 ” 亚茨拉斐尔突然作声，引得在场的大天使们纷纷看向他。

“ 肃静！ ” 米迦勒拍了拍手，喊道， “ 控方继续。 ”

“ 诳语，暴食 ——”

“ 我并非暴食之人， ” 他对质道，这只是你这个混蛋偏执狂的 ——”

“ 亚茨拉斐尔，再次警告，保持安静。 ” 米迦勒说道，语调前所未有的尖刻， “ 加百列，继续。 ”

“ 姑且不计方才扰乱秩序的行为，最后一项罪名：干预上帝不可言喻的计划。 ”

“ 我并没有干预任何东西！没有人知道上帝的计划是 ——”

“ 闭嘴！ ” 加百列咬牙切齿地叫道， “ 闭上你的嘴！ ”

**“** **不。让他说。** **”** 阿兹拉尔说。低沉的话音从他那张干瘪的 “ 嘴 ” 中传出，在空旷的房间中回响。

**“** **他应当得到为自己辩护的机会，加百列。你是指控方，不是我们其余人的领导。** **”**

加百列看起来气急败坏，他那对紫色的瞳孔中几乎要冒出火来。 “ 好吧。 ” 他说。

“ 如我之前所说，上帝从来没有真的写下她不可言喻的计划。我们有什么资格判定我干预了她的计划？同理，我们有什么资格说 —— 加百列没有干预她的计划？ ”

米迦勒转身看向其他的大天使们 —— 他们此时站成了齐整的一排。 “ 是否保留对干预和暴食的指控？所有同意放弃控诉的人，举起左手。 ”

大天使们左右顾盼，小声议论了一阵。几分钟的熟虑之后，他们纷纷看回米迦勒，除却乌列尔外，他们中所有人都举起了手。

“ 撤消对于暴食和干预的指控。亚茨拉斐尔，你还有什么要说的吗？ ”

亚茨拉斐尔偏了偏头，思考了一下。 “ 没有， ” 他漠然地回答， “ 我想没什么了。 ”

米迦勒正准备开始审核证据。而这时，一个低阶天使和他带来的消息完全打断了她。

门突然被撞开了，一个天使气喘吁吁地跑了进来，房间里的所有天使都向他看去。他在他们面前站住，一只手撑住膝盖，另一只手举在空中，作出一个仿佛在叫他们停下来的手势。他花了一会儿才喘过气抬起头来。他红色的长发令亚茨拉斐尔不忍再看下去——它们让他想到克劳利。

他们脚下的地面开始隆隆作响。那天使紧紧攥住他的长袍，他脚上松脱的凉鞋似乎见证了他报信时的匆忙。

“到底要说什么 ？快说！ ” 加百列斥责道。

“ 地 ... 地狱的大军 ”

“ 他们来了。 ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的碎碎念】：  
> 我痛恨加百列——尽管我可以改变他的所作所为（毕竟这样的他是我写出来的），我也不会那么做，因为我个人相信善恶有报。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者】：你们可能会不太满意，因为这章实在太短了，但是我还是发了。毕竟我今天已经双更了！我还给你们准备了一些玻璃碴！！！祝食用开心！

当那个年轻的天使说 “ 来了 ” 的时候，他的意思是，地狱中的所有恶魔都倾巢而出 —— 他们以昆虫，野兽，以及各种其他奇形怪状的生物的形态爬出地表，然后变成近似于人类的样子，手持着兵器。

其中的一些显现出了他们的真身 —— 他们是些高大而张牙舞爪的愤怒的生物，身后拖着巨大的翅膀和带鳞片的尾巴。他们会是最先死去的那批，因为真实的形态最容易招致攻击。天使们能轻易抵御住露出真身的诱惑，但恶魔往往不能。

他们会保持这种形态直到胜利，或是战死。

另一些则选择了折中 —— 他们露出了尖牙利爪，笑容狰狞。这一些将有更大的几率存活，他们也会战果累累。

而更多的恶魔则只是披上了腐烂的人类死尸般的身体，他们身体肿胀，流着冒着气泡的脓液，铠甲随意地挂在身上叮当作响。他们手中 —— 如果他们有手的话 —— 拿着各式各样的兵器：枪，长矛，剑，大炮，弓箭，以及各种其他的武器。

天使们的准备则充足得惊人。

仅在几分钟内，大天使们已经把亚茨拉斐尔拉到了军械库，塞给他一把剑，告诉他他必须战斗 —— 对抗那些恶魔，直到世界终结。

即便是拉斐尔，治愈者，他们中最温和的那个，也武装完备，并装上了一兜药品和一些圣水。

他们催促他加入战斗的队列，每一个都试着劝说，而每一个的劝说都以失败告终。他放任手中的武器哐当一声落在地上。他不再是他们眼前最迫切的问题了 —— 如果几个小时后他还活着的话，他的审判将会继续。

最终阿兹拉尔告诉他们他会把他带到地牢里。

而阿兹拉尔 —— 死神，说了谎。

他没有将亚茨拉斐尔带去地牢，而是将他拉进走廊，用镰刀指了指他的胸口说： “ 亚茨拉斐尔，你在计划中扮演着重要的角色。现在，去你想去的地方。做好你该做的部分。神在看着你，并且她与你同在。

当他传达完毕这条了当又晦涩的讯息，死神化为一缕烟，骤地消失在空中。亚茨拉斐尔站在走廊亮白色的墙壁之间，陷入了深深的困惑。

于是当然，他听从那指令，用神迹将自己送回了克劳利身边。

—

雨水已经洗去了他惨白的脸上的血，他微卷的头发被泥水浸透，蜷曲在他突出的颧骨两侧。他深色的睫毛永远地垂下了，更衬得他面无血色。

亚茨拉斐尔为让他的朋友的遗体沦落至此感到一阵愧疚。他只离开了一会儿，克劳利便已被污泥覆盖。

他试图忽略他的愧疚，以及他的眼泪和梗塞的喉咙 —— 哪怕只是一小会儿。他开始行动。

与加百列的看法相反，亚茨拉斐尔实际上十分强健。他用一只手臂支撑起克劳利的后背，用神迹将克劳利的双翼从人间的平面上收回。他痛恨这样做，但他不得不。

他将另一只手臂托在克劳利的膝盖之下，轻柔地将他抱了起来，将那些卷发从他的脸颊上拂开。他的嘴微微张开，头向后仰过去了一点，靠在亚茨拉斐尔的胸口。

亚茨拉斐尔感到克劳利的头无力地偏向自己的心脏，他泪如泉涌。

他将克劳利的悬空的双臂交叠在那已经没有心跳的胸口，他不愿看见它们低垂。

克劳利生前少有安分的时候。

然而现在他不在了。亚茨拉斐尔在泥沼中哭泣，任倾盆而下的雨水将他淋得湿透。风呼啸着哀伤的挽歌，他的双膝被泥水淹没。他从地上缓缓站起，毫不在意覆盖在他周身的污泥。

他清楚地知道天堂与地狱的势力将在哪里汇集，但他不在乎。天堂和地狱都不重要，因为他想要的唯一的一人已经逝去。

即使是现在，他仍然不敢大声说出来，但他在心中诅咒上帝。他不再在意她那不可言喻的计划了。

\---

截止到目前，塔德菲尔基地已经空旷了有一阵子。它向来不是个人声嘈杂的地方，在那场不算是天启的天启之后更是如此。

亚当有时会和他的小伙伴们去那里玩耍，像孩子们经常做的那样玩角色扮演的游戏 —— 当然，他懂得克制，毕竟他自己也不确定他能在无意间造出什么东西。

在克劳利死去的那一刻，亚当有所感知。他没有为那位堕天使哭泣，但是若说他一点都不难过，那也是假的。他内心里是个很好人，他在苍天之上的那位祖母似乎对他喜爱有加。

\---

“ 所以。 ”

加百列作为大天使中的发言人 ，代表整个天堂对在场的阵列说道。这只是他们整个大军中的一小部分。

“ 所以。 ”

别西卜代表整个地狱说。大群的苍蝇如乌云一般在他们的头顶嗡鸣。

加百列阴郁地笑了笑。

“ 咱们开始吧。 ”

\---

上帝从不会因为小事而担忧。

她一向觉得自己无所不知十分幸运 —— 作为一个全知的存在确实有很多便利之处。这场打斗不会对她的计划有太多的干扰，但这依然带来了一些不必要的麻烦。

如果现在天堂和地狱的军队能够分别再多等一小会儿，她会对他们感激不尽。

但当然 —— 尽管他们没有人类那样的自由意志，她创造他们的时候也没有把他们设计成无时无刻不顺她心意的样子，除非她直接发布指令。

尽管如此，当战斗开始时，从地下钻出的恶魔和从天空中飞下的天使们兵戎相见，这一切仍然让她颇为烦恼。

全世界的人类都听到了战斗开始的声响 —— 锣鼓的响声，尖叫和咆哮，刺耳的兵器碰撞声，还有枪声，以及十字弩和弓箭发射时的嗖嗖声。

亚当听得尤其清楚 —— 他距离这一切不远。他的能量场将他们全都环绕在内，假若他选择了支援哪方的话，那会极大的增强他们的战力。但他什么也没做 —— 他只是回到了自家的后院，等待着他的朋友们叫他出去玩耍。他像孩子们通常是的那样，无所畏惧，并且无忧无虑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者】：
> 
> 嘿，只是想说一句，即使不能逐条回复，我读过并且非常喜欢你们的每一条评论。你们都是可爱的小天使，你们的支持让我非常、非常的开心。可以说我现在的心情无疑和亚茨拉斐尔的完全相反！
> 
> 认真的。谢谢你们所有人，每一个留下评论或是kudo的人。你们真的很好。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】
> 
> 话说，这章我反复写了好几遍。
> 
> 第一遍的时候，我其实想把它作为最后一章。我把它做废了，因为我不太满意。
> 
> 第二遍时，我处于半睡半醒的状态，结果忘记了很多词怎么拼。我需要查一些炽天使（Seraphim）的名字，结果在搜索框里打了好几次“Sephelim”——毫不意外地，我很失望什么也没查到。
> 
> 所以我把那一稿也删了——错字太多了。
> 
> 希望现在好好重写过后，这一章能令人满意。

克劳利的身体一动不动地躺在时间的水流中，轻轻地压在亚兹拉斐尔的书店中的那张很少被使用的床上，被保存在亚兹拉斐尔的法术之下。

他在亚兹拉斐尔的床上流着血，看上去和周遭格格不入，但他的脸看上去和一切都完美地契合。在克劳利无意识的时候，他平日里因无聊而皱起的眉头会松开，让他看上去几乎单纯而不谙世事 —— 而现在，在死亡中，他看起来和那些时候别无二致，尽管身上布满了烧伤和血污。

当然，他最后会为他举办一场葬礼。他得等到第二场天启结束之后，然后他会找到任何还活着的，和克劳利存在牵绊的人。

他本可以试着又一次阻止这次天启 —— 但那又有什么意义呢？它已经开始了。就在此时此刻，他便能感觉到被摧毁的灵魂在涌入虚空。

于是，他只是静静地坐在克劳利身边，手轻轻地拂过克劳利的手指，然后又移开。他将脸埋进手臂，开始哭泣。

—-

战场上死伤惨烈。

阿兹拉尔一刻也没参与战斗 —— 他本来也不是一个太合格的战士。他前来只是为了捡拾遗骸。

他有时觉得自己就像一只秃鹰 —— 不过他那种鸟甚是喜爱，所以别人那样看待他也没让他恼火。它们对地球有益。它们捡拾残渣，就像死亡天使的职业要求他做的那样。

他为此感谢上帝 —— 他不想被破目睹他的同类们的死亡。拒绝战斗是他的天赋之一 —— 他还从来不曾杀过一个生灵。

上帝麾下的所有天使都已经降落在了塔德菲尔平旷的场地上 —— 所有的，只除了炽天使们。仅剩的那几位炽天使，梅塔特隆，亚豪尔，还有撒拉弗尔，都待在上帝的身侧 —— 或附近。

“ 所以， ” 上帝端起一杯温热的茶，喝了一口。尽管她今天换上了一副老妪的外表，她青筋纵横的手一点都没抖。 “ 你觉得那会在伤亡惨重前发生吗？ ”

“ 这个嘛， ” 路西法低沉地说道，向后捋了捋垂到脸上的头发。他直视着他母亲的眼睛，一点都没有生气的迹象。 “ 伤亡已经挺惨重的了。我觉得这赌局不公平。 ”

这对那两位来说是一贯的传统。

在被人类称作家园的这盘生死棋局上，他们都掌握着巨大的棋子 —— 当然，上帝是元初的那一位。她是老师，而路西法是她喜怒无常的学生 —— 只要他想，便会不分时候地冲她大吼。

在某个时刻，路西法意识到他并不想和上帝争执到永恒。一段时间之后，争吵就变得十分无聊了。但他也仍然不想回到天堂 —— 不，他有其他的事要做。

地狱需要一些改变 —— 老实说，那是在整个宇宙中被利用得最低效的一片空间了。

但她愉快地告诉他等待 —— 因为她必须先移动她那边的一颗棋子。在那之后他便可以对地狱做他想做的了。

在几千年前的那天，他只是欣然点了点头，然后啜了口他的咖啡。

—-

亚兹拉斐尔感受得太多。

事实上，比大多数天使都多不少 —— 那大概就是他内在的恶魔般的人性。

而现在克劳利死了 —— 他甚至感受到更多了。

几乎好像是克劳利时而释放出的那种冷静的气场 —— 尽管那很少是稳定的 —— 奇迹般的稳定了亚兹拉斐尔的情绪。

好吧，显然，并不是 “ 几乎好像是 ” ，而是 “ 他完全知道事实上是 ” 。亚兹拉斐尔只是视而不见罢了。

现在克劳利死了，包裹着伦敦的 —— 克劳利的 —— 某种复杂的感觉也消失了。

奇怪的是，那种感觉 … 是爱。他一直以为那是伦敦的情感基调，但看来他的判断出了严重的错误。那爱源自克劳利。

他身上还有一种稚子般的，顽皮的趣味。那几乎像是笑声本身的感觉。

对了，还有一种邪恶的基调。不能算是邪恶，只是 … 恶魔的气场。当然，那不是坏的。好吧，严格地说，那是坏的，但那是克劳利的 —— 所以他很难把它归类为坏的。那更像是一种火焰般的气场，像是肉桂，或辣味寿司。那有点辛辣，但不坏。

奇怪的是，附近的其他恶魔一定也有类似的能量场。他能感觉到一点 —— 它很微弱，但在逐渐变强。也许战斗已经蔓延到伦敦市中心了。

那大概是另一个被人类同化了的恶魔 —— 那感觉不太邪恶。

那太熟悉了 … 几乎足以让他流更多眼泪。

喔，无所谓了。他不打算对自己说谎 —— 他已经在哭了。

——

一道光将战场切成了两半 —— 它灼烧走了恶魔，也让天使们目眩。它来源不详，但加百列微微地瑟缩了一下，向前方望去。

它必须被阻止。

——

亚兹拉斐尔径自喃喃道。他仍能感觉到那层能量场。

那不只是像是克劳利的能量场 —— 那就是他的能量场。

它散发着光芒，令人惊恐地扩大了，变得比亚当的还大。它炽热的卷须向整个世界扩散开来，温暖地包裹着亚兹拉斐尔。

他只将目光从克劳利身上移开了一秒 —— 为了看一眼窗外 —— 然而当他再看时，他已经不见了。

——

加百列抗拒着想从那团荣光旁飞开的冲动 —— 它几乎和上帝的纯粹的能量场一样强大，让他眼睛刺痛。

他继续飞向那团人形，直到他到达它的正下方。

“ 喂！我们在忙着打仗呢！ ” 他气愤地挥舞着他的剑喊道。

它没有回答。

“ 喂？！听见了吗？ ” 他飞得更高了些，直到他和那团光齐平，正对着它的后背。 “ 别闹了，这简直惹人厌得可怜。 ” 他吼道。现在他把眼睛完全遮住了。

他看不见，但那人影转向了他，伸出了一只发光的手臂，直指他的胸膛。他感到了它其中的温暖 —— 如此像上帝的光芒，像是天堂的感觉 —— 以至于加百列感到他的愤怒被一点又一点地洗去了。

**坠落。**

瞬间，他意识到从那轮廓中散射出来的就是上帝自身。当他感到那温暖开始变得痛苦，加百列的眼睛骤然张大了。愤怒也化为了恐惧，涌回了他心上。

**大天使加百列，你必坠落。**

—-

亚兹拉斐尔扳开窗子，跳了出去。他感到了超越希望的希望 —— 超越理性的希望。

他张开翅膀，开始向上飞去。他飞入了呼啸的风中，感到雨点在他身边落下。

他飞入了云层之上，无视了人类尖叫的声音，同时因从塔德菲尔传来的强光和声响感到恐惧。

他再次穿透云层时，一切都变得寂静了。一切，除了他耳中呼唤般的微弱的嗡鸣。他奔向那团能量。

—- 

“ 您，您是 ——”  他大口喘着气，像一条脱水的鱼，喉咙忽然像沙漠一样空洞而干涸， “ 上帝？ ”

那轮廓摇了摇头。

**不。她借我之口发声。**

“ 梅塔特隆？撒拉弗尔？ ” 他恐惧地猜道。他不可能坠落，他他妈的是大天使加百列！ “ 亚豪尔？ ”

**边都没沾到，加百列。你认识我，这不该有那么难。**

—- 

亚兹拉斐尔穿过寒风，沐浴在冷雨里，瑟瑟发抖。他握着仍然血淋淋的手臂，拼命般地向那团让天启停下观望的发光体。

那感觉是温柔的，尽管恶魔们愤怒地驻足嘶喊，血肉被它烧化。尽管有些天使避开了目光，仿佛被那光亮灼痛。

他飞得更近了，却毫发无伤。

他惊讶地张大了嘴巴，喊出了一个名字。

“ 克劳利！ ”

—-

某个天使的喊声传进了加百列的耳朵。他脸色发白，把剑攥得更紧了，全身都在焦虑和恐惧中颤抖了起来。

那天使点了点头。

**克劳利**

—-

克劳利很久不曾有过这种感觉了。

他依稀记得他坠落之前的时候 —— 他算不上是一团炽热的爱，但他也无疑是强大的。他曾在炽天使门下学习 —— 他创造过星云，帮助塑造过这恢宏的宇宙。

在堕天后，一切都被抹消了，包括他的名字 —— 不过他本来也不太喜欢那个名字。

他确定他从未感觉这样充满力量过。他瞪视着加百列在他的光芒下跌落 —— 字面意义上地，和引申意义上地，坠落。

他不再是个大天使了 —— 他甚至都不再是个低阶天使了。他坠入了火焰和烟尘，被罢黜成了一介恶魔。在他消失前，他痛苦而恐惧的尖叫在空气中回荡了片刻。

克劳利绝不会希望堕天的痛苦降临到任何不应遭受它的人身上 —— 但加百列不能继续做天使了。上帝本人下达了命令。

他的荣光不受控制地越来越亮了，下方的恶魔们刺耳的尖叫在他耳中回荡。有什么东西在试图触碰他，但他感觉淡漠而疏离。

“ 克劳利！ ” 它喊道。那声音太过于熟悉了，而他感到它的双手分开了他的荣光，仿佛摩西分开红海那般。它又叫了一遍他的名字 —— 那声音熟悉到令他心痛。

时间停了下来。

是亚兹拉斐尔。

那荣光消逝了。它聚成了一个小球，被收回到了他心中，刹那间就不见了。他记起来了 —— 记起来了全部一切。

—-

无比突然地，金色的光芒一下子都消失了。但亚兹拉斐尔无法为消逝的温暖而哀伤。他发现自己什么都感觉不到，一切都变得麻木得可怕 —— 于是他仅仅盯着前方。

克劳利飞向了他。他穿着那件熟悉的黑色夹克，衬衫的领子开得很低，领带松松垮垮地挂在胸前。他双脚垂在空中，穿着黑色的鞋子和配套的牛仔裤，一如寻常。他身上一滴血迹都没有 —— 也没有割伤，烧伤和任何伤疤，看上去毫发无损，正如他们初见的那天一样。甚至连他卷曲的长发也回来了，在他身后随风飘动。他看上去好像一点都没有变。

是他的翅膀 —— 它们庞大，明亮，散发着空灵的光。他身后那三双巨大的翅膀齐谐地向外扇动着，将风送过兵哥暂歇的战场。他红色的鬓发间漂浮着耀眼的亮白色光圈，他张开了嘴，熟悉的蛇瞳也在惊讶中张大了。

炽天使的出现并不是常见的景象。所有人都知道，他们很少离开天堂。

但一个已死的前恶魔化为最神圣的存在之一，这景象更是终身难得一见。

他觉得他应该像战场上的那些天使一样跪下，但还没等他能那样做，就有什么东西扑向了他。

克劳利将他拉进了一个怀抱。他眼中闪烁着喜悦，翅膀欢欣地将亚兹拉斐尔环住，双翼上白银般的光泽在余晖中闪耀，仿佛串串轻盈的泪珠。那不是传统意义上的炽天使的翅膀 —— 它们像是天堂与地狱的结合。

它们令人着迷。

他们下方的恶魔也纷纷跪了下来。他们嘴巴张大，脸上各自带着惊诧的神色。只有别西卜还站立着 —— 她是地表之上唯一一个有炽天使阶位的恶魔。

亚兹拉斐尔对那些毫不在意。

他用双臂紧紧抱住克劳利，设法绕过那些翅膀，将他拉得更近了。他自己白色的天使双翼拂过克劳利的六翼的羽尖。

“ 我 —— 我以为你 —— 我以为你死了， ” 亚兹拉斐尔啜泣道，将头埋进克劳利锁骨的凹陷处。那新生的炽天使抚摸着他的头发，几乎歇斯底里地笑了起来。他完全是下意识地轻拍着亚兹拉斐尔的后背，吸了吸鼻子，仿佛几乎要哭出来了一样。

“ 想甩掉我，区区地狱之火可不够，天使。 ” 他轻声说着，手指紧紧抓着亚兹拉斐尔的外套。他们抱的更紧了。

亚兹拉斐尔啜泣着笑了出来。 “ 我还不知道吗，亲爱的。 ”

“ 上帝啊，我还不知道吗。 ”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】
> 
> 这章还不是最后的结局。
> 
> 真的不是哦，后面我还有一些东西要写。
> 
> 虽然这么说，但我还是很希望这是故事情节高潮中令人满意的一部分。我已经期待把这章拿给大家看很久了，也真的很希望大家读得开心！


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】
> 
> 我终于写到这儿了。故事到这章便接近收尾了。
> 
> 我希望这章能解释之前的一些剧情，因为我也不太清楚我之前的章节有没有把究竟发生了什么解释清楚。
> 
> 读得开心！

战场很快空旷了下来。

恶魔们纷纷爬入地下。他们舔舐着伤口，将彼此踩踏在脚 —— 或是爪子，下面。他们争先恐后，惊慌失措地钻入泥土，回到地狱。

天使们则纷纷展翅高飞，或是用神迹将他们自己传送回天堂。他们中的一些流着金色的血，那血液纷纷点点地落在恶魔的黑血间。

最终所有人都离开了，只除了大天使们，克劳利，还有亚茨拉斐尔。

他们仍拥抱着彼此。他们坐在机场的暗堡上，腿从边缘垂下，翅膀收了回去。他们手挽着手，仰望着天空，所有的烦恼都消散了——他们以后会再谈这些事，但不是现在。

大天使们走向他们。阿兹拉尔向前一步，站在了队列的前方。这情景莫名地熟悉。

“ 该死的，死神，我没想到她搞出来先前的 ... 那个 ... 是为了这个。 ” 克劳利说。他扬了扬眉毛，用他空闲着的那只手在空中比划了一番，似乎在试图解释 “ 那个 ” 到底是什么。

他拉下了墨镜，用有些期冀的目光向下看着死神。尽管他已经将荣光收回到了体内，他的能量场仍然如亚当的一般强大。

** “不管怎么说， 欢迎回来。 ” ** 空气安静了片刻，仿佛大家都不知道该说什么。 ** “ 我们还该叫你克劳利吗，还是该叫你之前的名字？ ” **

“ 看在老天的份儿上，别！还叫我克劳利就好 —— 我不是堕天之前的那个天真无邪的智天使了。也许我已经不记得 ——”  他回想了一下，说了下去， “ 好吧，差不多什么都不记得了 —— 现在我记起来了，但是这不等于说我就想把它们要回来。 ”

“ 有道理。你之前是个智天使？ ”

“ 你不记得了吗？有时候我跟随者炽天使们学习 —— 我之前老是和你一起捉弄加百列！ “ 他大笑道， ” 阿兹拉尔，仔细想想！ ”

** “… 是，我记得。 ” ** 他叹了口气，其他大天使困惑地看着他。 ** “ 我猜你不打算回天堂了，对吗？ ” **

克劳利大笑了起来，亚茨拉斐尔也被他感染得露出了笑容。 “ 嘿，我觉得你已经知道我会怎么回答了。如果你还没注意到的话 —— 我同时也是半个恶魔。 ”

确实是这样。他的气场散发着圣洁，但那其中也翻腾着一股黑暗的气息，两种对立的能量完美地融合在一起。 “ 我更喜欢呆在这里 —— 如果你们需要我的话，给我打个电话就行，大概。 ”

阿兹拉尔点了点头。

“ 嘿，我们现在少了加百列一个。这意味着大天使的位置有了一个空缺， ” 亚瑞儿转向夏穆尔，小声说道， “ 咱们是不是该招个新人？ ”

夏穆尔低头对她笑了笑，一如往常般温柔。 “ 我亲爱的，我有一个完美的提议。 ”

他向前走了一步，双手扣在背后。他抬起头，用他作为掌管情感的天使所独有的明彻目光看向克劳利和亚茨拉斐尔。 “ 亚茨拉斐尔？你愿意取代加百列的位置，成为新的大天使吗？ ”

另外的大天使们纷纷转身看向他，但他们没有反驳，他们看起来甚至一点都不惊讶。这和亚茨拉斐尔戏剧般的困惑的神情形成了鲜明的对比，他感觉自己像是莎翁喜剧中的一个傻瓜，但与此同时，大天使们不大可能会说谎。

“ 我 —— ？ ” 克劳利轻轻推了推他，他才喘着气答道， “ 你是 … 你是认真的吗？ ”

约菲尔耸了耸肩，说道： “ 你应该能做得不错。上帝喜欢你。我上周刚刚和梅塔特隆喝过茶，他说她很高兴能看到你在天启中存活下来。 ” 他耸肩的动作看上去和他们正在讨论的严肃话题十分不符。

对于这样的提议，亚茨拉斐尔该说什么呢？

这是一个重大的机会。这是亚茨拉斐尔多年来一直渴望，却一直不可企及的机会。他心知他至死都只会是一个权天使。天堂里从未有过 “ 升职 ” 这种事。

直到现在。

“ 怎么样？ ” 米迦勒偏了偏头看向他。

“ 虽然你是个麻烦精，但是你应该能在这个位置上做得不错。 ” 乌列尔嘟哝道。

他们的反应在亚茨拉斐尔的意料之外 —— 他一直都以为他们讨厌他。说实话，他仍然有那么一点点怨恨他们，毕竟原谅他们在第二次 “ 不是天启的天启 ” 之前做的事情并非易事。但是亚茨拉斐尔真的愿意放弃这个机会吗？

他转向克劳利，看向那炽天使的眼睛，他看到了对方眼角泛起的笑纹。他看到他在点头，几缕红发随着他的动作上下晃动。于是亚茨拉斐尔做出了决定。

“ 不。 ”

克劳利猛地甩了甩头，喊道： “ 天使，你在想 _什么_ ？ ”  他的声音如此之大，以至于亚茨拉斐尔瑟缩了一下。

“ 哦，克劳利，拜托，我对于这项工作来说太混蛋了。 ” 他嘟哝道。他回头看向夏穆尔说： “ 所以，尽管我非常感激你的提议，我不得不拒绝它。 ”

他喜欢天使的身份，没有什么能让他愿意放弃这个。但是，成为一个大天使意味着他要呆在天堂 —— 和克劳利分离。而且那还意味着他得每日和古板的混蛋们，以及加百列那样的人相处。他不想那样。他想要自由。

他想去爱，去生活，去欢笑，他想活得坦荡。

而且，当他看着余晖渐渐笼罩住这个逃过一劫的世界，他意识到他更希望从他现在所在的地方 —— 克劳利的身边，看它。

夏穆尔耸了耸肩，说：“那好吧。不过我们还是需要有人填补那个位置，因为加百列的能量实在有点...”他抬起胳膊挥了一下，仿佛在赶苍蝇一般，“飞来飞去。它们会很难照料。”他用手指敲了敲下巴，然后对亚兹拉斐尔说：“其实，我有个新主意。你想要它们吗？，亚兹拉斐尔？”

那再一次让亚兹拉斐尔吃了一惊，他感觉更不可思议了。“认真的吗，夏穆尔？”乌列尔叹了口气，用一如往常的淡漠语气问，“那真的是最——”

约书尔笑斥道：“乌列尔，打住吧。我们都知道你不喜欢他只是因为他干扰到了天启。”

自从他认识她以来，乌列尔第一次完全无话可说了。她尴尬地抿起了金色的嘴唇。

终于。

“ 所以，亚茨拉斐尔，你觉得怎么样？ ” 亚瑞儿问。她悦耳的嗓音盖住了米迦勒的嘟哝声。

**“** **这是个挺不错的提议，接受它对你会比较有利。** **”** 死神说道。他伸出一边的手臂，向亚茨拉斐尔耸了耸肩。那把镰刀仍然占着他的另一只手。

亚茨拉斐尔耸了耸肩，在他们所有人加上克劳利的注视下屈服了。 “ 那，我接受。 ”

\---

现在终于只剩下他们两个了——加百列的能量已经被交递到了亚茨拉斐尔身上。克劳利轻轻地戳了下他的肋骨。

“ 你在想什么，天使？ ” 他问道。他的声音轻而温柔，仿佛他才刚刚醒来。他蜜色眼睛中的水波仿佛融进了他们身后橘色的天际。

他有无数句话想说。他想说，当克劳利他一动不动地躺在黑色血泊中，脸色苍白得如同他床上的白色毯子时，他心里有多害怕。

他也想说他日落让他想要流泪，因为他仍然害怕这个世界会化为灰烬，害怕这过于美好的一切不是真的。

但是他没有说这些。因为一些荒唐的原因，他的大脑觉得这是个明智的回答。 ” 你。 ” 他答道。

“ 我？ ” 克劳利重复了一遍他的话，困惑地扬起一边的眉毛。 “ 具体一点，我怎么了？ ”

—-

克劳利的心脏跳得飞快， —- 假若他是在站着的话，亚茨拉斐尔双颊上的潮红足以让他膝盖发软。而他很高兴他坐在这里看了将近一个小时的日落。

“ 如果你不介意回答一下的话 ——” 他脱口而出。他看到了亚茨拉斐尔不安的神情。天使磕磕绊绊地吐出了几个含糊不清的词，然后叹了口气。

余晖给树梢染上了一层粉色，也染红了亚茨拉斐尔的面颊。天使碧蓝的眼睛中映着夕晖的颜色。 “ 我 \-  我 … 呃 …”

他靠近了些，有些担忧。 “ 天使？ ”

“ 我觉得我爱上你了，克劳利。 ”

在那一瞬，克劳利感觉他胸中仿佛炸开了无数朵烟花。

他见到亚茨拉斐尔第一眼时就像个傻瓜一样地爱上了他，而且他觉得亚茨拉斐尔在某些方面上真的是他的知己。

但是亚茨拉斐尔是个天使，而克劳利是个恶魔，虽说他不完全算是个恶魔。

他们不可能在一起。亚茨拉斐尔是那么的完美，他不能爱他 —— 这不可能发生。

“ 呃。什么？ ” 克劳利问道，他感觉自己口中仿佛填满了沙子， “ 你 \-  你 … 你什么？ ”

“ 我说我爱你！ ” 亚茨拉斐尔急促地说，转过头直视克劳利的眼睛。在克劳利看来，他魔鬼般的蛇瞳恰恰证明了他们有多不适合。

—-

“ 别对我说谎，亚茨拉斐尔， ” 克劳利吼道，撤回了他的手臂和他的温存， “ 你 \-  拜托。我受不了这个。别想对我说谎，在这种事上不行，嘶 ——”

他声音沉重，带着哽咽，音节在尾梢变成了蛇的嘶嘶声。亚茨拉斐尔更担心了。

他说出那些话的方式让亚茨拉斐尔想要上前抱住他——他希望自己拍拍他的后背便能让他所有的伤痛飞走。

克劳利怎么能认为他在骗他呢？他爱了克劳利几千年，他以为他的爱已经很明显了。他并不太擅长掩饰爱意，他更喜欢将爱形于言色。

“ 克劳利， ” 他轻柔地唤道，将目光投向恶魔的眼睛 —— 那片美丽的金色中含着泪水，与亚茨拉斐尔自己的泪光交相辉映， “ 我亲爱的，我没有骗你。我无法欺骗你。 ”

亚茨拉斐尔用手托住克劳利的双颊。它们很柔软，同时因为涌上来的血液而发烫。前恶魔几乎倾身向前接纳了他的触碰，他将他自己的手叠在亚茨拉斐尔的手上。

这一刻仿佛像薄冰般易碎。克劳利凝视着亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛，他们之间从未隔得这么近，从未这样亲密。亚茨拉斐尔一动也不敢动 —— 他担心如果他动了，这一天就会从他指尖溜走，他又会回到他的房子里，哀悼克劳利的死亡。

“ 而 … 而我， ” 克劳利语无伦次地说，颤抖的手仍然叠放在亚茨拉斐尔的手上， “ 亚茨拉斐尔，如果是这样的话，我在鬼知道多长时间之前就已经爱上你了。 ”

一切都冰消瓦解。

太阳沉入了地平线下，他们的嘴唇碰撞到了一起。这个吻极为温柔，就像之前无数个夜晚里他们注视彼此的目光。

在塔德菲尔基地的地堡上，在克劳利当初帮助创造出的星空之下，他们终于拥有了彼此，相爱相拥。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者的话】
> 
> 写这篇同人像是一场漫长的旅程。我很久没写过这样的文了，而我之前也从未写过这样的爱情故事。我希望你们像我享受写这个它一样享受读它的过程！
> 
> 我可以确凿地说我只剩下最后一章要写了。只是一个小小的尾声。之后我会写一些这篇文的时间线后的独立故事。


End file.
